What was meant to be
by Saikyou
Summary: [Completed] This is a tale about a new pilot trained to help the g-boys in their battle against OZ... Rather, what was supposed to happen...
1. Earth

"Hmm. this child has extreme fighting skills for their age, it's quite amazing.and she has only been training for two or three years now." Doctor J. said to one of his allies. The five other Gundam pilots had already reached earth and were carrying out their missions. "Yes, it is amazing that a girl of her age, has the fighting skills of one of the Gundam pilots that have already left, and she acts like all of them too." Professor G. said slowly. "This girl could become the Secret Soldier that we have been looking for, she would be able to help the Gundam pilots in their mission to destroy oz." Doctor J. said as Professor G. nodded to him. "We, have found are Secret Solider, she will start her training right away, with all of us, giving her different skills, so she will become the perfect solider" Professor G. said as a teenage girl, about fifth teen appeared out of the shadows, she had purple waist length hair and had bright blue eyes. "Doctor J, Professor G, I am four fifths done my training, all I need to do is be trained by you Doctor J." the girl said as Doctor J, sighed slightly. "My girl, we have decided that you will become are Secret Soldier, you will carry out your mission, whatever happens to you, you also must make sure the other Gundam pilots are not destroyed." Doctor J. said as the girl nodded. "And, Doctor J, if I am to go back to earth, I am guessing you have been thinking about making a Gundam for me?" she asked politely and Professor G. laughed slightly. "While you were training, we made your Gundam, we hope you like it." Professor G. said as the girl laughed "Wahoo! I got my self a Gundam!" she yelled as she did a small cheer and a dance.  
  
"Rose!" Doctor J. yelled down from a balcony where the girl stood on the bottom training with guns. "It's time for you to head back to earth, your Gundam has been completed finally!" Doctor J. yelled again as Rose picked up two pistils and quickly loaded them both putting them away in a blink of an eye. Rose quickly walked over to where her Gundam stood waiting for her, Doctor J. and Professor G. also stood waiting for her. "Well, Rose, first of all, you need to cut your hair." Doctor J. said as he handed Rose some scissors, her purple hair went down to her waist, and she grabbed it and cut it off quickly. Rose's hair was roughly at her shoulders now, she sighed as she dropped it on the floor. Professor G. then handed her a pair of blue jean shorts, and a black strap top. At the bottom of the pile, there was a black pilot space suit, she grabbed them and nodded. She quickly walked into a small room and changed into the shorts and black top, then put the black space suit over them, leaving the black t-shirt and black shorts in the room, she walked out. "Rose, we both wish you good luck, and so do the other Professors and Doctors, and, when you get to earth, the first thing you have to do, is find the Gundam pilots!" Doctor J. yelled as Rose jumped into the cockpit of her Gundam, but didn't close the cockpit. "I name this Gundam, Dark Angel, and, I take on the nick name, the Goddess of Death." Rose said as the cockpit closed shut blocking off her form Doctor J. and Professor G.  
  
Rose's black Gundam was loaded into a Gundam transport pod, her Gundam had been hocked up to the ship so she could control it from in her cockpit. Doctor J. and Professor G. walked out of the bay were Rose was about to blast off. The door that opened to outer space opened and Rose's shuttle blasted off, Rose had thought that her trip to earth would be easy. But since the Gundam pilots had reached earth, Oz had started to take over space, and was stopping every space shuttle heading into earth. Taros mobile suits were in Rose's path to earth, their sensors had picked up Rose's shuttle as she headed for them. "Stop your shuttle and tell us what your carrying, or we will have to destroy you!" one of the oz soldiers yelled to Rose over a commutation to her Gundam. All Rose did was laugh, so the Taros mobile suits started to shoot at her shuttle, that left her no choice. The shuttle blew off around her Gundam to reveal that it was in a plane form like Zero One could transform into. The taros continued to shoot at Rose's Gundam, just thinking it was a rebel shuttle heading for earth, the Oz soldier that had yelled at her took out a small beam cannon and shot at Rose's Gundam, hitting it. Rose's Gundam span in a circle as the oz soldiers laughed at her, with her Gundam looking at them, she transformed it into the mobile suit form. "A.a. a Gundam!" one of the soldiers yelled as Dark Angel took out a beam sword, and flew at the suits blowing them up with ease. Rose then laughed as Dark Angel transformed back into the plane form and she flew down to earth, breaking the ozone layer. Her mostly black Gundam with a bit of white, started to glow red from the heat, her Gundam then crashed into the ocean, creating a rather large water explosion. Dark Angel slowly floated up out of the water, in the plane form, and took off as it reached the top, Rose couldn't stop yet, she had to make it to the main land, where the other Gundam pilots were, and she had to enrol in school too.  
  
Duo Maxwell, the pilot to the Gundam Deathscythe stood looking over the ocean from the school he was in. He had seen the water explosion from Rose crashing down. "Wonder what that was." he said to himself as he looked up into the sky to see Rose's Gundam flying over him, "Wonder what that is." he thought as he headed inside of his school. Rose quickly turned around and landed her Gundam in the water, lowering it slightly so it was out of sight, she got out of it and took off her space suit and threw it into the water. She jumped onto rock to rock until she reached the shore, where she climbed up the wall, and saw Duo's school. "Perfect." she muttered as she ran inside to enrol in the school. The school bell rang and Duo walked into his class room, he walked up the stairs to the back row, where he sat alone, the teacher then walked in with Rose behind him, in a new school uniform. "Class, we have a new student," the teacher said slowly as Rose looked up to her 'new' classmates. "Hello, my name is Rose, Rose. Maxwell. "Rose said quickly not knowing that Duo was in her class. Duo's eye suddenly started to twitch as everyone in the row in front of him looked at him. "Rose," the teacher said "please go sit next to the boy with the braid in the back row." and Rose nodded as she slowly headed up to Duo and sat next to him. Rose looked at Duo, and suddenly muttered "Deathscythe." and Duo stared at her "What did you just say?" he asked slowly forgetting what she had said her last name was. "Nothing." Rose said quickly, Professor G. had showed her a picture of Duo, and told her to find him first, because he was easy to befriend. People in the row in front of Rose and Duo kept looking at the two, they had noticed how much Rose looked like and acted like Duo. Lunch soon arrived, Rose had Chinese food with her, and she smiled as she ate it, the girls from her class all sat at the table asking her questions. After lunch, they had gym, the girls were going to go play tennis, but Rose decided to play basketball with the guys. There was some shock when they were choosing who would play who on a ten minute one on one match, their gym teacher started to argue with her, but she won by saying "I should have the choice to play what sport I like, because there are no labels saying 'this is a man's sport only' ok?" and her gym teacher sighed. Rose got to choose who she would play against, and she choose Duo, as they walked out onto the court, some of the guys yelled "Go easy on her Duo!" and laughed. "Here." Duo said as he threw Rose the ball "you start, I don't want an advantage." Rose caught it and laughed slightly. "I promise you, this will be embarrassing for you." Rose said as she started to dribble the ball. Rose slowly walked forwards towards Duo, who tried to knock the ball from Rose, but she easily moved to one side, ran to the hoop still dribbling and jumped into the air, slam dunking it. Rose held onto the rim for ten seconds and then let go, dropping to the ground, landing on her feet. Duo, and the guys just stared at Rose in disbelief. She slowly walked away, over to the tennis courts; she had won the small one on one match between Duo and herself. After school, Rose followed Duo, who was sneaking back into the schools computer room, he then hacked into the schools system and looked up Rose Maxwell, he was reading about when she had enrolled into this school. "She only joined this school today? It makes it sound like she's might be someone like me, or rather us, but, that's just impossible." Duo said as Rose, who was standing in the shadows of the room said, "Is it really that impossible, Duo Maxwell?" and she walked out of the shadows and looked at her with her arms crossed. Duo looked at her, confused, and slightly shocked "Why are you here?" he asked quickly as she laughed slightly "I should be asking you the same thing." Rose said as Duo turned off the computer and stood up. "Well, I should be going, I have to go do something. Goodbye." Rose said as she walked out of the room and left the school grounds. "That girl, is strange, even stranger than Heero, I wonder if that's possible." Duo said as he shrugged and turned the computer back on, hacking into Oz files. He found that a Gundam had been seen in space, entering the earth, it had destroyed about five taros suits with a beam sword. "Interesting." Duo said slowly "I wonder who the guy that pilots that thing is. wait, it could be Heero, knowing him." Duo said with a shrug as something flashed up on the screen. It was a new mission, Duo slowly read it, and nodded "I accept this mission, it'll be a slight challenge, but I guess I can handle it." Duo said as he turned off the computer and walked out of the room.  
  
Duo walked down the street, he hadn't noticed that a black truck that was carrying something big was following him. At the steering wheel, sat Rose with a black hat and black shades on "now, where's Duo going." Rose said slowly as she watched Duo stop at another truck like hers. It was obvious what was on the back of the truck, Deathscythe, Duo was also out of his school uniform and was in his normal cloths. The truck that Duo was in started to roll down the street slowly, then it got quicker, Rose slowly followed behind in the truck she was in, she suddenly stopped the truck. Rose ran over to the back of the truck, took off the sheet covering her Gundam and she muttered "Maxwell" and the cockpit opened. She jumped in, letting Duo drive away to his destination, the cockpit then slowly closed and Dark Angel stood up quickly and then transformed into the plane. Leaving the truck in the middle of the street, she caught up with Duo and flew over to the side so when Duo stopped, she could quickly fly ahead of him. Duo was driving for about an hour or so, until he finally turned into a small type of forest where he stopped and got out of the truck and headed to the back for his Gundam. Duo quickly took off the sheet covering Deathscythe and the cockpit opened, he jumped in closing the cockpit saying "Let's have some fun tonight Deathscythe!" as he stood up. Deathscythe slowly walked into the Oz base and alarm system went off, and people's voices could be heard yelling over the speakerphones "Gundam! There's a Gundam in the Base!" Duo laughed as he swung his scythe blowing up a building. The whole base was soon wrecked and was burning "That, was fun!" Duo said as he turned Deathscythe around to see Dark Angel fly off into the distance. "Heero?" Duo said slightly confused as he left the Oz base.  
  
The next day at school, two more students had joined Rose and Duo's class, Quatre Raberbra Winner and Heero Yuy, they were both told to go sit at the back of the class. Heero sat next to Duo, while Quatre sat next to Rose. "Hello, my name Is Quatre, what's your?" Quatre asked Rose who just said "Hn." to Quatre. The morning slowly passed for Rose, because she noticed that Duo knew Heero and Quatre slightly, when the bell rang for lunch she quickly headed out of the class room. Duo, Heero and Quatre, who all ate together talked about when Trowa and Wufei were planning to enrol into the school too. As Rose got up to leave, she dropped a piece of paper, not knowing she had, she walked away, Quatre saw this and picked it up, opening it to read it. It was the essay they were asked to write for English, on the subject they wanted, after Quatre had finished reading he quickly walked over to Duo and Heero who were both sitting. Quatre gave it to Duo "Read this, it's something Rose wrote." Quatre said as Duo and Heero started to read it. "The battle's happening between Oz and the Gundam pilot's is pointless, Oz has no chance if the pilots join together as one team, but until then they are vulnerable to anything. If the right amount of mobile suits attacked one of the Gundam's alone, it would mean the end of the boy's life. The Gundam pilots are the age of sixteen, they go to school and act a normal life, but they are really trained assassins. They are all able to kill a mere person with in seconds, but someone with more abilities, would take as long as five minutes. So the Gundam pilots are extremely dangerous to anyone who does not know the slight bit of self defence, or has a gun, the names of the pilots are." but Rose was stopped by her teacher. "Thank you Rose, that's enough," he said slowly to Rose "But I'm not," Rose said. "Go sit down." the teacher said as Rose slowly headed back up the stairs to her seat, most of the people in her class looked shocked and scared. Quatre, Duo and Heero all stared at her, she had written more, but with their luck she had been stopped before she came to their names. Quatre, who was now sitting on Heero's other side asked him "Where could she of found that information?" and Heero looked at Duo who shrugged "I have no idea, Duo, grab that piece of paper she was reading off of, to see if it had our real names." Heero said as Duo nodded and grabbed the paper while Rose wasn't paying attention to them. Duo continued to read down the paper to see "the names of the pilots have not been discovered yet. Although the names of their Gundam names, Zero One, Deathscythe, Sand Rock, Heavy Arms and Nataku." Duo nodded "oh, she knows are Gundam's, not our names though." Duo said as he handed the paper to Heero and Quatre who both read it too. "I think she might be from Oz." Heero said "But she's only a kid!" Quatre basically yelled, they were out of school now, and were out of their school uniforms. "Yeah, she's just a kid like us!" Duo said quickly to Quatre who nodded. "But, I don't think it's anything to worry about, she could of found that information from oz." Duo said "What? You think she could hack into their system?" Heero said as Duo nodded. "Well Heero, it is possible, isn't it!" Quatre said. They had been walking along the shore near the beach "Duo, do you know what her last name is? Maybe we could find some more information on her," Heero said as Duo looked down at the sand. "Yeah, I know what her last name is, it's the same as mine, Maxwell." Duo said quietly as Heero and Quatre looked at him. "You mean, you're related to her?" Quatre asked Duo, who sighed and shook his head. "Nope, I've never even heard of her, and if she was from my family, then she has to have parents, and I would be living with them!" Duo said as he looked up, and out into the ocean. He saw the oz ship that had arrived there just that morning blow up "hmm. looks like Wufei must be here!" Duo said with a laugh as he pointed out to the ship. Heero just looked at the burning ship with a frown, and Quatre shook his head as Duo laughed slightly. "Yes, he has." said a familiar voice from a rock behind them, Trowa sat there looking at the ship "Hey Trowa!" Quatre and Duo both said one after another, Heero just kept his eyes on the small boat coming closer to shore, on it, stood Wufei.  
  
In the next week Trowa and Wufei both enrolled into the school, Trowa sat next to Quatre, but because there was not more space on the other side, and Rose refused to move, she had to sit next to Wufei. Rose kept on muttering, "why do I have to sit next to him?" so quietly no one could hear her, except Duo, and he laughed every time she said it. 


	2. The New Pilot Appears

Slowly but surely, all of the pilots of the Gundam's were defeated by oz, and caught, first it was Trowa, then Quatre, then Wufei, then Heero and lastly, Duo who had been throw into the cell rather than being let to walk in. "ow, that kinda hurt." Duo said as he slowly sat up rubbing his head slightly. "I just hope it's not broken." Duo said as he took out a mini laptop and turned it on. The other G Guys stood behind Duo as he contacted Professor G. "Well, Duo, and by the looks of it, the other Gundam pilots, it seems you have joined together to fight, am I correct?" Professor G. said as Duo laughed slightly "Not exactly. we were, uh, all caught by oz!" Duo said as Professor G. basically hit his head. Doctor J. walked onto the screen "let me talk to Heero." he said slowly as Duo got pushed out of the way by Heero. "What is it Doctor J?" Heero asked sternly "Well, has anything or anyone strange just suddenly appear knowing about the Gundam's?" Doctor J asked Heero who nodded but was pushed out of the way by Duo. Rose stood outside the cell they were all in, she was wearing an oz uniform, and had her two guns with her. She stood there long enough to hear Heero yell, "Duo, I have to talk to Doctor J!" and Duo yell, "Well, I have to talk to Professor G!" The screen suddenly went black as Duo got tripped up and fell onto Wufei, who fell and hit Trowa, who then lost his balance and hit Quatre and he hit Heero making them all fall over. The door of the cell the G Guys were in suddenly opened, Rose stood in the light coming from the door looking at them all, she then fell over laughing. "You guys crack me up!" she said as she slowly stood up brushing the dirt from the floor off her, she slowly walked in and Wufei threw a punch at her. But Rose was too quick and she dropped down and punched Wufei in the stomach. "Nice to see you too Wufei!" Rose said with a laugh as Wufei fell backwards onto Quatre. "Well, now that's been taken care of, shall we be getting out of here?" Rose said as she took out a cell phone, typed in a number and said "Yeah, could you bring the explosives into the base now? K, bye." In a deeper, more guy like voice. "Explosives?" Duo asked as Trowa helped Wufei who had seemed to of recovered from the punch up, and then Heero helped Quatre up. "Well, what do you want me to call your Gundam's? What should I of said 'Yeah, could you bring the Gundam's into the base now so the guys I'm breaking out can destroy this place' sound good to you?" Rose said as Duo went quiet. She quickly lead them out of the cell and down the hall where she stopped, Duo stood next to the window and looked out, she then pushed him out. A loud yell came from Duo, not a yell of anger, but a yell of pain, he had landed on something on the back of a black truck. "If you jump out of the next windows you'll find your Gundam's, so first Quatre, then Heero, then Trowa, then Wufei!" Rose said as she jumped out of the window she had knocked Duo out of. Rose then helped Duo stand up "Sorry about that, I couldn't resist!" Rose said with a laugh as she jumped off and pulled the sheet off to reveal Deathscythe, then Sand Rock. Then Zero One, then Heavy Arms, and then a Gundam that wasn't Nataku. "Where's Nataku!" Wufei yelled at Rose as she jumped up on the Gundam he was on "Well, I couldn't find Nataku, coz you left him somewhere in the middle of the Ocean, Wufei!" Rose said as she pushed him off the closed cockpit. "That's why, your going to have to pilot Nataku! He's right over there! I guessed they accidentally mixed up the trucks, no problem!" Rose said as Wufei jumped off the Gundam Rose was on and ran over to Nataku and took off the sheet. Two oz soldiers stood next to Wufei with machine guns, Rose saw them and she took out her guns and shot both of them in the side of the head. Wufei looked up to her as she yelled "Wufei! Don't forget, The Weak Don't Fight!" and Duo laughed as his cockpit closed. Zero One had already stood up, and Sand Rock was sitting, then slowly stood up at about the same time as Deathscythe, Nataku quickly stood up, followed by Heavy Arms. "Ok, now they have their gundam's. I can." but then Rose stopped as she looked up to Zero One who was pointing the beam cannon at her. Rose took a step back in shock, the gun started to charge and Rose bit her lip. She then yelled "MAXWELL!" and Deathscythe turned to face here and at the same time her Gundam's cockpit opened and she jumped in, closing the cockpit right behind her. Dark Angel then pulled out a beam sword and slashed at the gun, cutting it into two pieces, and stopping the charging. Dark Angel then slowly put the beam sword away as it stood up, Zero One had dropped the beam cannon on the ground and took out his beam sword. Rose's Gundam then jumped into the air, pulled something from it's back, and landed next to Deathscythe and swung the scythe it was holding. Duo suddenly coughed as he saw what Rose had done, there was a mobile suit behind Deathscythe with a small beam cannon. "Thanks Rose." Duo muttered as Rose's Gundam turned around and raised its fist at Nataku and shot a dragon claw like his, blowing up another suit. "You guys should be more careful." Rose said to them slowly as she put the scythe away. Rose's Gundam then jumped into the air and transformed into the plane form, and quickly flew off into the setting sun. The G Guys Gundam's also quickly moved away from the oz base, destroying any Leo's that got in their way. They had all gone in different directions.  
  
A month had soon past since Rose had arrived on Earth, the guys had forgotten about her, because they had only really been thinking about their mission to destroy Oz. Rose had disappeared out of school and no one really noticed because she was always so quiet. So the guys had decided to join together as a team, but that didn't always mean they had to agree with each other. Duo, Quatre and Trowa were walking down a street, no cars drove down the road, it was basically just shops and restaurants. Suddenly all the shoppers down the road from where Duo, Quatre and Trowa were sitting eating, stopped, and watched a girl with mid-arm length purple hair. She was wearing a black strap top and jean shorts, he shoes were clunky and black, the shoes heal was about two or three inches. Duo, who was eating ice cream, looked up to look at her, he had a bit of chocolate ice cream on his chin, but her wiped it off quickly, as he saw her. "Who's that?" Duo asked Trowa slowly who shrugged "I have no idea." he said taking no interest in her, sipping his coffee. Quatre just stared at her as she walked by, Duo shrugged and continued to eat his ice cream, but then looked up to Quatre who was still looking at the girl. Duo laughed to himself as he picked up the cherry from his ice cream and slowly lowed it onto Quatre's head. The bright red cherry sat on Quatre's head, Trowa was looking at the clouds as Duo put his elbows on the table and put his head in his hands. He stared at Quatre, who was watching the girl disappear into the distance. Duo was leaning forwards so his face was right next to Quatre's left cheek, and when Quatre finally turned his head he fell back wards on his chair, falling to the ground. Duo started to laugh his head off, as Trowa stood up and helped Quatre up onto his feet. "What was that for?!" Quatre yelled at Duo after they had paid at the restaurant, Duo was still laughing slightly. "Well, dude, you weren't moving your eyes off that girl that walked by!" Duo said as Quatre blushed slightly just under his eyes and muttered "oh." and then was quiet. Relena Peace-Craft sat at her desk reading an application paper for a new girl student who wanted to join her school in the Cinq Kingdom. Relena looked up from the papers and looked at Rose who was sitting on a chair, she then looked down at the peppers again. "So, Miss. Relena, have you heard from Heero? What has he been up to lately, any ideas?" Rose asked slowly as Relena sighed. "Oh, Heero, well, I guess, he's been." but then Relena stopped "How do you know Heero?" and Rose stood up, then quickly pulled out a gun and pointed it at Relena. Relena gave off a small scream, Rose was about to say something as Heero and Wufei kicked down the locked door. Rose was about to look over to the door, but her head was stopped by the gun Heero had held at her head. Rose's grip on the gun got stronger as she heard the gun at her head click. "Let go of the gun Rose." Heero said slowly and the gun in Rose's hand dropped to the floor and Wufei quickly picked it up. Rose was quickly tied to the chair she was sitting in before, a few hours pasted and Rose had fallen asleep, as the other Gundam pilots arrived. Relena had left her small office, for the Gundam guys to talk about what they should do with Rose. Rose's eyes slowly flickered open when the guys started to talk where they should take her. "Where should we take her? We have to leave her at a place where it's impossible to escape from" Trowa said quickly as they all nodded. Duo had sat himself down near Rose's legs "I know! Let's take her to an insane asylum!" Duo said as he got kicked in the head by Rose, making he fall forwards. Duo lay on his stomach rubbing his head with his hand, Heero looked at Rose who sat staring at him with a strait face. "Hn." Rose said pretending to be Heero, she then looked at Wufei "The Weak shouldn't fight." Rose said as Wufei and Heero both glared at her. "I know, how about we take her to my place?" Quatre said, "I mean, it's in the middle of no where!" Quatre continued as Duo slowly stood up and whacked Rose in the head slightly because she was laughing at him. "Let's just go." Trowa said as he walked out of Relena's office slowly, followed by Duo who was still rubbing his head slightly in pain. Wufei cut the ropes holding Rose down to the chair and she slowly stood up, Heero and Wufei stood on both sides of her, and Quatre stood behind her. 


	3. The Winner's Mansion

When they finally arrived at Quatre's Mansion, Rose was lead upstairs to a big bedroom with a big fluffy white bed. When the door closed behind Quatre, Rose ran and jumped onto her bed, bouncing up and down once or twice, then quickly she stood up and walked into her bathroom, too see a Jacuzzi and a beautiful sink and mirror. Rose then looked up into one of the corners of the bathroom to see a small camera moving to look at her. Rose walked out of the bathroom, and then walked back in with a piece of paper, with something written on it. She stuck it onto the lense of the camera. It said 'I'm going for a bath so don't bug me! - Rose'. Duo, who was sitting at the T.V screen sighed, "I'm glad she put that there!" Duo said with a laugh as Quatre walked in and sat down next to Duo with two cokes. An hour later, Duo and Quatre both heard the bathroom door open from the speakers from the camera. Duo was about to switch screens, but was stopped by Quatre "Duo, give her some privacy! She has to change you know!" Quatre said quickly as Duo said "oh yeah! I almost forgot! She's a girl!" Duo said as Quatre hit his head slightly.  
  
Quatre knocked on Rose's door, he heard a yell saying, "Yeah, come in!" and he opened the door. Rose was standing on the balcony, she was wearing some fancy Japanese dark blue silk outfit, which had been left in her wardrobe. Her hair was done up in a fancy bun like style. Quatre just stood in the middle of the room, as Rose walked to the door and walked in, but when she saw Quatre she blushed slightly. "Uh, Quatre. What are you doing here?" Rose asked slowly, the camera in the corner of the room turned to face the two. Duo sat in his chair, drinking some coke laughing "Live Soap Opera!" and he continued to watch. Quatre just stood there thinking "who would of known Rose had a girly side." but then he shook his head slightly "oh, yeah, I'm here to tell you that dinner is ready, and I'm supposed to bring you down." he said quickly as Rose smiled. "ok, let me just get changed back into my normal cloths." Rose said as she picked up her cloths, that were on a chair, she quickly walked into the bathroom and started to get changed. Duo did a close up on Quatre's face him looking confused, Duo raised an eyebrow "wonder what's bugging him..." Duo said as Quatre thought "She seems somewhat familiar." Heero opened the door and Duo quickly turned off the screen. "Duo, come eat." Heero said quickly as he then slammed the door, making Duo jump slightly. The bathroom door opened, Rose walked out wearing clunky black shoes, a black strap top, and blue jean shorts, her fancy hair, had been put into a tight but, so she looked like Wufei if you looked at her face directly. "Shall we?" Rose asked as Quatre nodded, Rose had dropped the pyjamas on the chair and followed Quatre out the open door, he lead her down the main stairs, through a corridor to the right, then they turned and walked through a door to a big dinning table, with a meal for about twenty people. "Cool." Rose said as she was told by Quatre to sit at the head of the table, the glissading white plates, the shining silver cutlery, Rose smiled as she saw it and she muttered "Now, this is the life." and she quickly sat down on the comfy white chairs. After a few minutes, all of the other guys had entered, once they had all sat down, Rose started to eat, she hadn't eaten all day and was starving. "So, Rose, where do you come from?" Duo asked slowly as Rose looked up with noodles hanging out of her mouth "ov! I cove fove vere!" Rose said as all the guys stared at her. "Now, can you say that without the food in your mouth." Heero said, everyone looked disgusted, except Duo, he thought it was funny, Wufei then left not wanting to look at Rose. Trowa stood up too, as he was reaching the door, Rose stated to hum circus music loudly. Duo laughed to himself, Heero glared at Rose, Quatre sighed and Trowa just shook his head as he left. "Oh yeah, I come from here!" Rose said as she winked and laughed, then continued to eat. "You mean you're from Quatre's family?" Duo asked as Rose shook her head. "No stupid, I'm from Earth, duh." Rose said as she drank her coke quickly and pushed her plate away from her. "Then how did Doctor J. find you?" Heero asked slowly, still slightly annoyed with Rose for trying to kill Relena. "Well, you could just say, I was playing this fighting game, that was supposedly really hard, but I beat it in five minutes." Rose said with a shrug. Duo hadn't been paying attention, he was looking at a necklace Rose was wearing, and it was a silver angel, with black wings. Duo shook his head as he stood up and walked out of the room, Rose stood up too "I'm going back to my room, ok! Bai!" Rose said quickly as she walked out of the room and slammed the door, leaving Heero and Quatre. "What was that all about?" Quatre asked Heero, who shrugged. "Hey Duo! Wait up!" Rose yelled as Duo stopped and she jogged up next to him "Why did ya just leave all of a sudden?" Rose asked Duo who shrugged. "Rose, Where did you get that necklace?" Duo asked Rose who laughed slightly "Well, some kid gave it to me, when I was younger." Rose said as she put her hands behind her head. "Where were you when you got it?" Duo asked Rose who raised an eyebrow "Uh. I'm not really sure." Rose said slowly as Duo nodded. "What was their name?" Duo asked Rose who shrugged "I donno, I can't remember." Rose said with a slight laugh. "Did you ever loose your memory?" Duo asked slowly as they reached Rose's room and she stared at him "Yeah, I did, Professor G. found me and he was trying to catch me, I climbed onto the frame of Deathscythe and I kinda fell off!" Rose said with a big laugh. "Ok, G'night Rose." Duo said as he faded into the shadows and Rose walked into her room and jumped onto her bed. As Duo walked down the hall to the room Quatre told him he could sleep in, he thought "I knew there was something familiar about her." and then he closed the door to his room and locked it. Rose had changed back into the Japanese pyjamas and was looking up to the full moon, her hair was down, and it reached her waist. The clock struck mid-night, Quatre was walking down the hall to his room, when he heard music being played, and he did a sort of run jog to the music room. The door was slightly open, he peered into the dark room to hear some one playing a cello, and they played the soft sweet melody. Quatre pushed the door open more, but when it creaked, the music stopped and he heard the cello being quickly put down on the floor. Quatre quickly turned on the lights quick enough to see Rose jump out of the window in the pyjamas. Quatre ran out of the room, as he was turning the corner he ran into Duo "Yo! What's the rush?" Duo asked as he helped Quatre up onto his feet. "Find Rose! I just saw her jumping out of the window of the music room!" Quatre said as he pushed Duo out of his way and continued to run down the hall. Duo shrugged as he continued to walk down the hall with his hands behind his head "I mean, the worse thing Rose could do, is steal Sand rock." Duo thought as he ran down the stairs. Rose walked outside, sneaking through the shadows, Sand Rock was in a quick run distance. Rose looked left, right then behind her, and she quickly ran to the Gundam, jumped up it and sat in the cockpit and closed it. As sand rock activated, and the screens turned on, there were pictures of Duo's head, Rose's eye started to twitch as she saw him smile. "Hello Rose." Duo said as Rose glared at him "How did you know." Rose asked Duo slowly as the grin on his face grew. "Let's just say, it was the first thing to come to mind." Duo said as Sand Rock stood up and Rose growled slightly. "Oh Rose, are you missing something by any chance?" Duo asked as Rose shook her head "No, why do you ask?" Rose said as Duo swung the necklace Rose had been wearing in front of the screen. Rose's eyes widened as she saw the necklace and Duo laughed slightly "Now, if you come out of the Gundam nicely, you can have it back." Duo said as Sand Rock deactivated and the cockpit opened and Rose fell out. Duo ran out to Rose to see she was knocked out from her fall, in his hand he held the necklace, he knelt down to Rose and sighed. "Now, I never said you had to nearly kill yourself, did I?" Duo said as he rolled Rose over onto her back, and saw the necklace she was wearing. Duo took it off her neck and looked at the back, engraved on it were the initials D.M, he then looked on the back of the necklace he was holding in his hand. On it, were the initials R.M on the back. "RM? Well, I can remember her first name, and it's the same as today, Rose, but M. Wait! I remember! It's." But Duo stopped as he saw Quatre and Heero running towards him and Rose. As Quatre and Heero reached the two Heero said in a slightly happier voice (if it's possible) "You killed her?" and Duo rolled his eyes as he stuck the necklaces into his back pocket. "No, she fell out of that!" Duo said as he pointed up to the open cockpit on Sand Rock. Rose was quickly taken to the closest room with a bed, there she was treated for her injuries. She had a broken left wrist, and a fractured right ankle. Rose's eyes slowly opened and she moaned in slight pain, she put her hand to her neck and looked for the necklace, but when she didn't find it, she muttered "Duo." and then sighed. Rose slowly sat up on her bed, the lights were still on so she could see perfectly fine. When she saw the crutches she shook her head "What the hell have I done to my legs?" She thought slowly and grabbed the crutches and got out of bed. Rose slowly made her way to the door that she thought was the bathroom. She kicked it open with her free foot to find Duo lying on a bed "Pay back time." Rose thought as she put down her crutches and hopped back over to her bed. Next to the bed on the floor, sat Rose's bag, she opened the back pack and pulled out a smaller bag and then hopped back to her crutches and stuck the bag in her mouth and made her way over to Duo's bed. Rose slowly put the crutches on the bottom of the bed and sat down next to him. She opened the small bag and pulled out some lipstick, and then started to draw on Duo's face. The colour of it was black, so she put one thin line followed by a think line under it. Rose then did his lips and drew little stars on his cheeks. Duo then rolled over so his back was facing Rose who smiled and pulled out a hairbrush and a few elastics. She did his hair so it was in two long pigtails, she nodded with satisfactory and was about to leave when she saw Heero at the door to her room. He was holding her crutches in one hand "Having fun are we?" he said quietly so he wouldn't wake up Duo. Rose put her things away and nodded slightly "Well, I do like to say, revenge is sweet!" Rose said as she stood up on one foot and hopped over to Heero. At that moment Duo had rolled over to reveal Rose's work of art, his face had black lipstick everywhere. "Your doing?" Heero asked Rose who smiled sweetly "I couldn't have guessed!" Rose said as she shoved the small bag into Heero's hand and took a picture of Duo with her camera. Rose then left the room with her camera, her small bag and her crutches, Heero just shook his head as he closed the door behind her and left out of Duo's room. Duo moaned as his eyes slowly opened, the closing doors had woken him up, he slowly got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. When he saw his face and hair in the mirror he yelled "AAAAHHHHHH!!! MY FACE! MY HAIR!" and Rose laughed to herself. He quickly grabbed a face cloth and washed his face, then quickly undid his hair. Duo then barged into Rose's room through the bathroom door, Rose, not thinking Duo would freak out, was getting changed. She was only putting on her shorts when he barged in, and she was only wearing a bra and her shorts. "DUO!!! GET OUT!!!" Rose screamed as she picked up one of her clunky shoes and threw it at Duo, hitting him in the head as he closed the door. Duo sighed as he leant against the closed door, and he heard Rose yell "Ah! Je vais vous tuer Duo!" and Duo sighed as he felt his head where the shoe had hit him. He walked into his room and got ready for the day and then he headed downstairs for breakfast, Quatre sat in the dinning room drinking tea when Do came in. "Hey, Quatre, what does 'Ah, Je vais vous tuer Duo' mean?" Duo asked Quatre who laughed slightly. "It mean 'Oh, I'm going to kill you Duo', but why do you ask?" Quatre said as Duo put his forehead onto the table and was about to answer when Rose barged in with her crutches. "Quatre, vous savez ce qu'il a fait à moi?! " Rose asked Quatre who shook his head slowly and Rose glared at Duo who sighed. "Il barged dans ma salle tandis que j'obtenais changé. Il n'a pas frappé du tout! Il barged juste dedans, essai et lui apprennent à vivre quelques!" Rose yelled as Quatre raised an eyebrow and looked at Duo and shook his head slightly. Rose then left the dinning room muttering something under her breath about Duo. "Duo, did you really walk in on her while she was getting changed?" Quatre asked Duo whose head raised and sighed quietly. "Well, I didn't exactly go into her room to see her change, it was an accident, I swear!" Duo said as Quatre stood up, laughing slightly as he left Duo alone in the dinning room. Duo slowly stood up and quickly left the room, as he walked down the hall, Rose snuck up behind him in the shadows. Rose then quickly grabbed Duos hair as she balanced on one foot "Hello Duo." Rose whispered into his ear. "Where's my necklace Duo!" Rose yelled in his ear and Duo shook his head slightly. "I.I have no idea." Duo said as Rose laughed to herself and switched hands holding Duo's hair, so the broken wrist was holding it. "Oh really Duo?" Rose said as Duo heard a pair of scissors by his ear and he sighed as he pulled the necklaces out. He accidentally dropped both of them and Rose quickly let go of his hair and the scissors and grabbed them both, slowly balancing on one foot again. "Wait, why are there two necklaces." Rose said as she felt a terrible pain in her head and she fell to her knees, dropping the necklaces on the floor. "Rose? Rose are you ok?" Duo asked her as he went down onto his knees in front of Rose. "My head! It hurts." Rose said as she held her head in her hands "Shingami, Shinimegami." Rose said loudly as she suddenly fainted and fell onto Duo. "Oh great, why me?" Duo questioned himself as he rolled Rose over onto her back and shook her shoulders as he yelled "Rose! Wake up!" but his efforts were useless. As Duo yelled at Rose, Quatre's head appeared from the other end of the hall, when he saw Rose and Duo, he ran over to them. "Duo, What happened?" Quatre asked him as he knelt down next to Rose too, moving the crutches to the side of the hall. "I have no idea! She just said her head started to hurt, that's all, really!" Duo said as Quatre nodded "Ok, I'll go get the portable stretcher, we can then take her to her newer room." Quatre said as he stood up and ran off in the other direction. Duo sighed as he put her head in his lap "Great, why am I the one that always gets stuck with the person that can't do anything?" Duo said as he pulled out the necklaces and looked at the two. He then looked around the hall, making sure no one was looking, and he quickly put the necklaces both on, and hid them under his shirt. Quatre came back in five minutes with the stretcher and Duo picked Rose up. "Heavy." he said as he swayed side to side, with Quatre making sure he didn't fall over, Duo then slowly put Rose down. "Ok, maybe we should lift her together." Quatre said as Duo nodded and they slowly lifted Rose onto the stretcher and started on their way to her room. "Shingami. Shinimegami." Duo muttered as Quatre finally picked up what he was saying something. "Duo, what are you muttering about?" Quatre said as the turned the corner, and continued to walk down the hall. "Oh, something Rose said before she fainted." Duo said slowly as he thought the two words. "What were they?" Quatre asked Duo as he opened the door to the room. "Oh, she said Shingami and Shinimegiami." Duo said as he and Quatre lowered Rose onto the bed and put the stretcher under her bed. "What? What do they mean?" Quatre said as Duo shrugged "I can only remember the Shingami means the God of Death, but I think Rose told me Shinimegami is the Goddess of Death." Duo said as Quatre looked confused. "When would of Rose told you that Duo? I mean, someone has always been watching her and no one saw anything mentioned about Shinimegami" Quatre said as Duo sighed. "Quatre, to tell you, I think I knew Rose when I was younger, I'm actually positive I did." Duo said as Quatre looked slightly surprised. "But, Duo, what are the chances of that? One out of a million?" Quatre said as Duo nodded. Duo sighed as he pulled out the two necklaces and took them off, then he handed one of them to Quatre "What does it say on the back?" Duo asked him as Quatre looked. Quatre read, "D.M, their somebody's initials, there your initials, aren't they?" Quatre said as Duo nodded. Duo took the necklace back from Quatre and gave him the second one. "Now, what does that one have on it?" Duo asked him. Quatre looked down and was slightly shocked "R.M, in other words, Rose Maxwell." Quatre said slowly as Duo nodded his head, but then shook it. "The first name is correct, but, the second name isn't, Rose somehow lost her memory when she was younger." Duo said as Quatre gave back the necklace. "So, if Maxwell isn't her last name, what is it?" Quatre asked Duo who put the necklaces back into his back pocket. "Rose's last name is Marisha-Ten, so her full name is Rose Marisha-Ten." Duo said as Quatre's eyes widened. "Doesn't Marisha-Ten mean the Goddess of Light, Sun and Moon?" Quatre said as Duo shrugged. "Maybe you should as Wufei, I'm not very good with that." Duo said as he put his hands behind his head and laughed slightly. "No, Duo, that's not what I'm talking about, I used to write to this girl with the last name Marisha-Ten, that's what she called herself." Quatre said slowly, it was Duo's turn to be surprised now. "Your not thinking what I think your thinking, am I?" Duo asked Quatre who looked confused slightly. "Huh? Sorry Duo, you lost me." Quatre said quickly as Duo laughed slightly. "Ok, what if some time of all of our lives, we somehow all knew Rose." Duo said as Quatre shook his head. "But Duo, how's that possible? I mean, unless she was born on Earth, and then somehow got to the colonies." Quatre said as Duo nodded. "Rose always would tell me how much she had traveled, and how she was originally from Earth. but I never believed her for one second." Duo said quickly to Quatre who nodded. "I think we should probably call a meeting and ask the others." Quatre said as Duo nodded and they both walked out the door, leaving Rose knocked out on her bed. "Exactly why are we all her Duo?" Wufei asked him and Duo rolled his eyes "For the last time, ok, me and Quatre both knew Rose when we were younger, and we want to know if you guys might of known her!" Duo said as Trowa, Heero and Wufei all shook their heads. "No, I never knew anyone named Rose when I was younger." Trowa said as Heero and Wufei nodded. "What about the names The Goddess of Light, The Goddess of Sun and Moon or Marisha-Ten?" Quatre asked them. Duo was standing at the front of the table they were at, and the others were all sitting. "Wait, the Goddess of Light, a girl I knew called herself that." Wufei said slowly as Duo nodded. "Trowa, any familiar to you?" Duo asked him as he nodded "Yes, the Sun and Moon one, a girl told me to call her that." Trowa said quickly as Quatre nodded. "Heero, what about you?" Quatre asked him as Heero stood up and headed for the door "Never heard of any of them" Heero said coolly. As his hand was about to turn the door handle, Duo quickly said "What about The Goddess of Death?" and Heero stopped. Heero let go of the door handle and turned to face the small group. "A girl would insist that's who she really was." Heero said as he leant against the door. "So, do you understand what me and Duo are talking about?" Quatre asked them, they all had blank looks on their faces, except himself and Duo. "C'mon people! Rose's full name is Rose Marisha-Ten, Marisha-Ten means all of those names except the Goddess of Death!" Duo practically yelled as he slammed his hands down on to the table. "You mean, we all knew Rose at one point of our lives?" Wufei said slowly "Bingo Wufei! You've been classified as an idiot!" Duo said quickly "Yes, we all did! Do you stupid people understand now?!" Duo suddenly sat down in his chair and sighed. Heero and Wufei were both glaring at Duo, and he was slowly shrinking down in his seat. "So, does Rose remember us Quatre?" Trowa asked Quatre who shook his head. "No, Duo told me that she lost her memory somehow after she met us all I get." Quatre said as Trowa nodded and left. Duo quickly made an exit, and ran for his room, wanting to get away from Wufei and Heero. When he got there, he noticed it was about ten pm. He sighed as he locked his door and jumped onto his bed and turned on his music, then he undid his braid and lay down. He was soon sound asleep, with his music blaring and his lights on. Rose's eyes suddenly flickered open, it was mid-night and Duo's music was still going. Rose suddenly sat up in her bed after half an hour, "Oh my god, how much longer will it keep going?" Rose thought to herself as she grabbed her crutches that had been placed by the side of her bed. She slowly stood up with them, shaking slightly, she made her way to the door connecting her room to Duo's room. Her long waist length purple hair swayed with every step she took. 


	4. The Forgotten Past Remembered

Rose knocked on the door, no answer so she went in, Duo was half on and half off his bed. Rose rolled her eyes as she went over to the other side of the bed and sat down. She put her crutches down on the floor and reached over to Duo's shirt with her good arm, and slowly started to pull him up onto the bed. After a few minutes, Duo was a good half way on the bed, Rose sighed as she sat up and turned off the CD player. The second the music stopped, Duo's blue eyes flickered open, he saw Rose's long hair touching the bed and he smiled slightly. His arm reached out and grabbed Rose's long hair, pulling her back wards onto her back. Duo put his head over her face "Hello Rose!" Duo said in a slightly happy voice "Oh, hi Duo." Rose said slowly. "Rose, what are you doing in my room?" Duo asked her as he let go of her hair, knowing that he was probably hurting her. "Your music was blaring, and plus, I stopped you from falling off your bed." Rose said as she stood up and started to walk away, completely forgetting about the crutches. "Uh, Rose, your crutches." Duo said as Rose laughed slightly "Oh yeah! I forgot about them!" She said as Duo handed them to her. "Rose, how are you walking on your ankle?" Duo asked Rose as stopped at the door and threw her crutches into her room, they landed on her bed. "Well, you know how Heero can do that weird thing where he can fix broken bones? I can do that too!" Rose said as Duo looked at her, extremely disgusted. Duo suddenly coughed "Sorry, I still find that really disgusting, at least you didn't do it in front of me." Duo said as Rose laughed and disappeared into her room, and reappeared with a knife, She walked over to Duo's bed and sat down "Would you mind?" Rose said as she handed him the knife and he looked slightly confused. "Would I mind doing what?" he asked her and she sighed slightly. "Would you mind if you cut off my casts?" Rose said as Duo understood and laughed slightly "Sure, but don't blame me if I cut you!" Duo said as Rose smiled slightly. "Ok, but I trust you!" Rose said as she laughed and Duo smiled back to her. Half an hour past, Duo had hacked the casts both off, he only cut Rose slightly on the leg, but she didn't notice it. "There we go!" Duo said as he dropped the cast on Rose's wrist onto the floor and Rose smiled sweetly and Duo laughed. "I never thought I would ever see you smile again!" Duo said as Rose raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Duo, what are you talking about?" Rose said as Duo took out the necklaces, Rose grabbed both of them and looked at the backs. "This one is mine, it has D.M on it, that's what was on the back of my necklace." Rose said as she looked at the back of the second one. Duo nodded "Rose, what's your last name? I mean your real last name." Duo said slowly as Rose sighed slightly. "My real last name, to tell you the truth, I don't know what my last name is, I used the name of a place I used to know." Rose said slowly as she looked on the back of the second necklace. "Ha! There's a R.M on the back of this one, it's like Rose Maxwell!" Rose said as Duo nodded slightly. "But, about your last name, and those necklaces, D.M stands for Duo Maxwell, and R.M stands for Rose Marisha-Ten." Duo said slowly as Rose stared into his eyes. She could tell he wasn't lying. A strange look flashed over Rose's face. "My name is Rose Marisha-Ten, I pilot the Gundam Dark Angel, and I'm sixteen years old. I go by the names The Goddess of Light, The Goddess of Sun and Moon and the Goddess of Death." Rose said slowly as Duo nodded and laughed. "I'm guessing you've remembered, haven't you?" Duo said quickly as Rose smiled and yelled "Shinigami!" and hugged him around the waist quickly and then let go. "Hey, it's nice to see you've remembered that name!" Duo said as he and Rose laughed. "I remember when you told me to call you 'The Great Shinigami" so I decided to call you Shinigami!" Rose said as she winked. "Yeah, and you told me to call you 'Shinimegami'!" Duo said as Rose nodded as she laughed. "And with the kids in the orphanage! Man, that was funny!" Rose said as Duo laughed. "Why we were unpopular, A. we were extremely weird, and scary." Duo said slowly "and B. We convinced all the kids that we were the REAL God and Goddess of Death!" Rose said as she laughed, then sighed and lied down on Duo's bed. "Hey Rose, do you remember that time when you broke my nose? Coz you punched me?" Duo asked Rose who nodded "How could I forget! I got into so much trouble, but, it was funny!" Rose said as she started to laugh, but Duo didn't. "It wasn't that funny." he said, remembering how much it had hurt. "Aw, c'mon, you know it was funny! You laughed a bit too!" Rose said as Duo smiled slightly "Ok, ok, it was slightly funny." Duo said as Rose and him laughed together and Duo ran his fingers through his long chestnut brown hair. Duo flopped down onto his back a sighed as he yawned "I'm tired, I'm going to go to sleep." Duo said as he turned on his music and closed his eyes. "Oh, Rose, feel free to stay here as long as you want." Duo mumbled as Rose laughed to herself. The first thing Rose did was she threw the casts into her room, and then she headed back into Duo's room and lay down on his bed. Her eyelids slowly got heavier until they were shut and Rose was asleep. The next morning, Wufei had been voted to go check on Rose by Quatre, Heero and Trowa, he mumbled something as he opened the door to her room to find it was empty. Wufei was about to leave when he saw Rose lying on the floor of Duo's room, asleep. She had been knocked off by Duo at about six am, an evil smile appeared on Wufei's face as he walked into the bathroom. He quickly filled a glass with cold water, and opened the connecting door to Duo's room. When the bathroom door had opened, Rose had woken up, with her eyes slightly open, she watched Wufei walk towards her. When Wufei stopped, he slowly started to tip the glass over Rose's head, but Rose stopped him when she pulled a gun out from under the bed and pointed it at him. "Wufei, put the glass of water down, and step away from it." Rose said as she got an evil glare from Wufei as he put down the glass of water and walked out of the room, going into the hall and leaving. Rose stood up and scratched her head, she then turned and pointed the gun at Duo and pressed the trigger. Water shot out of the gun and hit Duo in the eye, making him moan slightly. Rose laughed as Duo's eyes slowly opened and looked up to her. "You had to remember how you used to wake me up too, didn't you?" Duo asked her and she nodded and dropped the plastic gun onto the floor and picked up the glass of water, and drank it quickly. Duo slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes with his hands, he yawned loudly and looked at the clock on his CD player. "What woke you up? It's only eight." Duo said groggily and Rose laughed as she put the glass down. "Oh, Wufei was going to pour cold water over my head, that's all!" Rose said as Duo laughed "He should be glad you stopped him!" Duo said as Rose laughed. Rose suddenly pulled out a hairbrush and a purple elastic "Duo, would you mind if you braided my hair? Knowing your used to it!" Rose said as Duo smiled and patted the bed, showing Rose to sit down. "Don't blame me if it's really messy though." Duo said as Rose handed him the hairbrush. Rose's hair was soon done and she thanked Duo and went to get changed. Duo quickly did his hair and got changed too, he had given Rose both of the Angel necklaces to keep. He knocked on the door to Rose's room and he heard her yell "Yeah, come in Duo!" and he slowly opened the door, to see Rose standing there, waiting for him. Rose was wearing a black strap top and black jean shorts, where a band-aid would normally be on her shoulder, there was a black Chinese symbol. "I see you got the tattoo." Duo said as Rose laughed slightly. "I never break my word, and by the way, it means death!" Rose said as she put on the two angel necklaces around her neck. "Shall we be going?" Duo said as he opened the door and walked out, followed by Rose, who closed the door behind her. Quatre, Heero, Trowa and Wufei all sat in the dinning room, eating, they all stopped when they heard Rose yelling. "Shinigami! Haven't you ever heard of ladies first?" Rose asked Duo who laughed. "Well my dear Shinimegami, your not much of a lady, are you?" Duo said as they then heard Rose hit Duo. Rose then walked into the room, laughing slightly, followed by Duo, who was rubbing his cheek with his hand. Duo quickly sat down as Rose stayed standing at the front of the table. "First of all, I would like to say that I'm sorry I never wrote back to you Quatre, Heero, I'm sortov sorry for following you around, Trowa, I'm kinda sorry for making fun of you. And Wufei. I'm certainly not sorry for dying you hair green, and beating you up a few times!" Rose said as she took a seat across the table from Duo. Wufei sighed as he shook his head. "Shinimegami, did you actually dye his hair green? And beat him up a few times?" Duo asked Rose who laughed evilly. "You better believe it Shinigami! Or would you like another broken nose?" Rose said as Duo laughed. "Oh, I believe you Shinimegami, and, no thank you, I rather keep my nose not broken!" Duo said as Rose laughed and ate a piece of toast. "I'm guessing Rose has her memory back." Heero said as Quatre, Wufei and Trowa nodded together. "Hey, Rose, pass a few slices of toast!" Duo said to Rose who threw them at Duo and they all hit him in the face. "Ok, not the way how I wanted to get them, but I guess I got them!" Duo said as he put butter on them. "This is kinda scary" Wufei said as he looked at Rose and Duo, and how well they were getting along. Rose suddenly stood up and walked out with a piece of toast in her hand, she then looked at Duo "C'mon Shinigami!" Rose said as Duo looked up and nodded and followed Rose out the door. "So, who's following Rose this time?" Trowa asked as Wufei and Heero both looked at Quatre. Quatre sighed, "Fine, I'll do it." he said as he followed Duo out the door. Rose ran outside, she had finished her toast, she ran and sat under the shade of a tree, Duo slowly followed her and sat down next to her and Quatre quickly followed Duo and climbed into the tree the two were sitting under. "So! What should we do?" Rose asked Duo as she looked at him and a smile appeared on his face. "Well, why don't we go to colony two? You know, back to the orphanage, to see if any of the kids are still there, coz they were all younger than us remember!" Duo said as Rose laughed. "I would love to do that, but how would we?" Rose asked Duo who laughed as he quickly stood up. "Well, we would bring the Gundam's of course, in case we run into Oz, that's the hard part, the easy part is getting into space, we just find an Oz base and go to space!" Duo said as Rose rolled her eyes. Rose quickly stood up and grabbed Duo's arm "This way." Rose said as she pulled Duo over to Sand Rock, and then behind Sand Rock to reveal Dark Angel, with Deathscythe behind Dark Angel. "Now, we only have to get to Oz!" Rose said as she jumped into the cockpit Dark Angel, that was knelt down and Duo jumped into the cockpit of Deathscythe. The cockpits closed at the same time, Dark Angel was quicker to stand up and quickly walked out in front of Sand Rock and transformed into the plane form. Dust covered the mansion as Dark Angel transformed and it called out all of the pilots. The guys just stood at the door as they looked at Dark Angel, they couldn't do anything because they didn't have their gundam's. Deathscythe appeared from behind Sand Rock, Duo then saw Heero, Wufei and Trowa all looking at Dark Angel and Deathscythe. "Hey Rose." Duo said over the communicator and a picture of his face appeared on Rose's screen. "Yeah Duo?" Rose said calmly to Duo "Well, it looks like were being watched!" Duo said as Rose saw the guys standing at the door. "So we are, but, they can't do anything, well, only Quatre can because he was listening to us but, no biggie!" Rose said as Deathscythe grabbed onto some handles that came out of the sides of Dark Angel in the plane form. Something from the bottom of Dark Angel opened up and shot down and clamped onto Deathscythe's shoulders. "Your gundam's built for transporting other gundam's?" Duo asked Rose who laughed "Yup! Let's go to space! But first, Duo, see those two metal bars coming out at the front of Dark Angel? Swing Deathscythe's legs up to them and attacked them on top of them" Rose said quickly as Duo did as Rose told him. "Oh yeah, Duo, hold on." Rose said quickly as Duo looked confused as he then felt himself slide backwards to the back of his seat. "Rose, what exactly are you doing?" Duo asked her quickly as she laughed loudly. "What else Duo? Going up!" Rose said as Dark Angel blasted upwards, knocking Heero, Wufei and Trowa over. Dark Angel and Deathscythe were soon out of view, the dust had cleared leaving Heero, Trowa and Wufei on the ground. Quatre had disappeared, but then the guys saw something shoot out of the ground. It was a human transport ship going into space "Well, it's all up to Quatre now." Heero said slowly as he stood up. "You think he can do it?" Trowa asked as Wufei shook his head "He has no chance."Wufei said as he brushed the dirt off his white cloths.  
  
"Hey! Duo! Wake up, were here!" Rose yelled over the communicator to Duo, his eyes quickly opened and he nodded. Deathscythe was let go from Dark Angel, it landed on the side of the colony and then stood up. Dark Angel then landed next to Deathscythe, Rose had put on a black space suit while Duo was asleep. "Let's go Duo." Rose said as she put on her helmet and grabbed a small air tank and a mouth mask. Rose jumped out of Dark Angel's cockpit, Rose then quickly made her way over to Deathscythe, and knocked on the cockpit door. Deathscythe's cockpit door opened, Duo, forgetting he was space had opened it. He put his hands around his neck as Rose put the mouth mask around his mouth quickly, Duo coughed as he breath the oxygen in quickly. Rose then slowly pulled Duo out of the cockpit and pulled him into the ship bay. They were soon inside of the colony, Rose took off the space suit, revealing her normal cloths under, and they made a small pile of their stuff by the door and then headed to the orphanage and the church. Rose put her hands behind her head as they walked around "Hasn't changed much, has it?" Rose said as Duo nodded. "But why is everyone staring at us?" Duo asked Rose who took off one of angel necklaces and gave it to Duo. "I think you should keep this for now." Rose said as he put it in his pocket. Duo and Rose both stood in front of the orphanage, two teens sat outside on the steps. "Oh god, it's George." Duo said as he rolled his eyes "and Linda." Rose said as she looked over to Duo and they both laughed. "I'll be right back." Duo said as he quickly walked off, Rose raised an eyebrow but then shook her head as she looked up at the Orphanage. Duo suddenly appeared next to Rose with two red tomatoes in his hands "For old time sake?" Duo said as he held out the tomato to Rose who smiled. "Sure! For old time sake!" Rose said as she grabbed the tomato "I'm going for the left window? You going for the right?" Duo asked Rose who nodded. The two were about to throw when they heard someone yell "Hey! Stop that!" and they both looked down to see George and Linda walking over to them. Rose sighed as she dropped the tomato on the floor, knowing the other two wouldn't leave them alone until the tomatoes were gone. "And who might you two little kids be?" Duo asked them sternly as Rose had to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing. "I'm Linda Maxwell!" Linda said as Rose continued to laugh "And I'm George Marisha-Ten" George said as Rose stopped laughing and Duo laughed. "Who are you two?" Linda asked Duo and Rose and they looked at each other. "For old times?" Rose asked Duo who laughed again and nodded. "To fill the world with death and pain" Rose said as she did a slight pose "To turn life to death once again." Duo said as he folded his arms as he stood next to Rose. "Shinimegami." Rose said "Shinigami" Duo said. "We vanished in the night." Rose said as she stood up and folded her arms "and, you probably thought us to be dead!" Duo said as George and Linda both gasped. "Your name is Shinigami? How weird, and your name is Shinimegami? Are you related or something?" Linda said as Rose's eye started to twitch madly. Rose then pulled two guns out of nowhere and pointed them at Linda and George. With one gun in each hand, Duo rolled his eyes, and all the people around or near then ran away. "Don't steal." Rose said as she glared at George and he and Linda both looked confused. "What did we steal?" George asked Rose and Duo "You, you two stole our names." Rose said in a growl as she watched Linda and George slowly back up. "Well, guys, what were you expecting from Rose?" Duo asked the other two as they stopped. "Rose? Are you talking about Rose Marisha-Ten? Where is she?" Linda asked as Duo sighed and shook his head as Linda looked at Rose and shook her head. "Oh, but you are looking at her Linda." Rose said slowly as Linda and George both looked at Rose. "Rose? Rose!" George said as he ran and hugged her and when he touched her, both of Rose's eyes started to twitch, she quickly put her guns away as her hands slowly reached for George's neck. "Uh, George. I would move away from Rose very quickly. and I'm not kidding." Duo said quickly as he saw Rose's hands reach George's neck and started to choke him as she picked him up and held him into the air. Rose then dropped George onto the ground and he quickly got up and ran back to Linda "Don't touch me." Rose said slowly as Duo laughed. "That's all because he touched you? Jeeze." Duo said as Rose laughed slightly. "Duo, I mean, what were you expecting from me? To hug that thing back?" Rose said as she pointed at George. "What's going on here?" a male voice said from near Duo and Duo and Rose turned to see it was the priest. "Hey! Priesty! Long time no see!" Duo said as Rose laughed and the priest raised an eyebrow. "But, I have never met you." The priest said as Rose stepped in "Ah, sure you have, we're the troublesome duo!" Rose said as she put her arm around Duo's neck and smiled with her eyes closed. "Wait, your that girl that was in the orphanage, but then was sent over to the church to see if we could do anything for you." the priest said as Rose nodded and Duo laughed. "So that's why you came and lived at the church!" Duo said as Rose nodded with her eyes closed and a big grin was on her face. "But.but you two are dead!" the priest said as Rose put her hands behind her head and she and Duo looked at each other. "We're dead?" Rose asked Duo who shrugged "Could have fooled me!" Duo said as he and Rose looked back at the priest. "Where do you two disappear to then?" the priest asked Duo and Rose as George and Linda quickly ran over to the priest and stood behind him. "Oh, you know, here and there, we trained as pilots, and stuff like that, sent to earth to." Rose said but was cut off by a familiar voice. "Duo! Rose!" Quatre yelled as Rose and Duo saw him running towards them "Uh oh." Rose said slowly "Quatre, great, he's going to make us go back." Duo said as Rose sighed. Quatre finally stopped in front of the two, catching his breath "We have to run, quickly." Quatre said as Rose raised an eyebrow "why?" Rose asked him as Quatre looked at her. "Coz, I have a few Oz soldiers chasing me because they saw you two entering space!" Quatre said as Duo nodded. "That might be a good reason to run." Duo said quickly. "Ok, Quatre, Duo, here's the plan." Rose said as the three walked towards where Duo and Rose had entered. "Quatre, my Gundam is a mix of all of you guys systems, so, when you get into the cockpit, say your full name, and my Gundam will switch over to sand rocks system, so you two can get to earth." Rose said quickly as Duo and Quatre both stopped at the door. "And what's going to happen to you?" Duo asked Rose slowly as Rose shrugged "Whatever Oz does to me, but it doesn't matter, just as long as you guys survive." Rose said as she turned away and a tear slowly rolled down her face as she muttered "Goodbye Dark Angel, and Gundam Guys." and she then ran off. "Rose!" Quatre yelled as he was about to run after her but Duo grabbed his shirt and shook his head. "Quatre, that's her mission, to make sure we survive." Duo said as Quatre looked at Duo, he (Quatre) looked like he was about to burst into tears. "Why would she have a mission, that if one of us became endangered, she would have to risk her life to save us." Quatre said as he punched the wall. "Quatre, we have to go." Duo said as Quatre nodded and they left, Quatre who already had a space suit, took Rose's helmet, and Duo took the tank of oxygen. Duo and Quatre made it back to earth safely, and Rose never appeared. 


	5. Back to Buisness

Two months had pasted since Rose's disappearance in space, the G-guys all expected the worst, that she was dead. Duo was walking around town when a lady, wearing a white strap top and blue jean shorts walked up to him. On her feet she had big black clunky shoes and on her light brown hair she had a pair of black sunglasses, she was the same height as Duo. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the lady said as Duo looked at her, glaring slightly, but then he sighed. "Can I help you lady?" Duo said as the lady nodded. "Yes, you can, you see, I'm looking for someone, or rather something." the lady said as Duo nodded. "And what might that be?" Duo asked the lady as she smiled. "Well, you should know, but you might have forgotten." the lady said slowly. "I haven't forgotten anything" Duo said and the lady nodded. "Can I buy you something to eat or drink?" she asked and Duo shrugged. "You wanna take me out for a date?" Duo asked and the lady blushed. "No, I want to talk to you, that's all." the lady said and Duo nodded. "Why not, let's go get pizza!" Duo said and the Lady laughed and nodded. "So." Duo said as he ate a piece of pepperoni pizza. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Duo asked and the lady nodded. "Well, first of all, call me Megami" Megami said and Duo nodded slowly. "Goddess, ok, call me Duo" Duo said and Megami nodded. "Well Duo, have you ever heard of the Gundam Pilots?" Megami asked and Duo nodded and swallowed his pizza. "Yeah, I have, why do you ask?" Duo said and the lady smiled. "Well, the Gundam Pilots have something that I want" Megami said and Duo put down his pizza. "And why would you be asking me this sort of thing?" Duo asked and Megami smiled. "I know for a fact, you're one of the Gundam Pilots Duo" Megami said and Duo sighed. "Yeah, so what if I was?" Duo said and Megami nodded. "Well, do you know who I work for?" Megami said and Duo shook his head. "Oz?" Duo suggested and Megami laughed and shook her head. "No, I don't work for Oz, I actually work against them." Megami said, Duo leant on the table. "Than whom do you work for?" Duo asked and Megami nodded. "I work for two people with the same goal" Megami said , Duo just sat there. "These two people are called Doctor J. and Professor G." Megami said and Duo sat up in interest. "Really? I know both of them, Professor G. was the one that gave me Deathscythe." Duo said and Megami nodded and smiled. "Well Duo Maxwell, I want you to do me a favour" Megami said and Duo nodded. "What's that favour, and how do you know my name?" Duo asked, Megami was about to say something as Oz soldiers stopped near their table outside. "Look, that's one of those damn Gundam Pilots!" one of the soldiers yelled as they all took out their guns and pointed them at the table. "Gundam Pilot, you're coming with us" another soldier said and Duo stood up and sighed. Megami stood up too and bit her lip. "He's not going anywhere." Megami said quickly and the Oz soldiers laughed slightly. "And who do you think you are? Another Gundam Pilot trained to cause havoc?" one of the soldiers said, the soldiers and Megami all laughed while Duo just looked confused. "Correct!" Megami said as she smiled at the pilots. "Look little lady, we know for a fact that there are only five pilots and five gundams" one of the soldiers said and Megami smiled. "And I know for a fact, that my mission is to prevent scum like you killing the gundam pilots" Megami said as she pulled out her guns. "Beat she can't even shoot!" one of the soldiers said, Duo had turned to face them, a slight smirk on his face. "Shinimegami, so nice of you to reveal yourself!" Duo said. "Bingo Shinigami!" Rose said with a laugh. "Wait, you know each other?" one of the soldiers said and the two nodded. "How could the god and goddess of death not know each other?" Duo asked and Rose smiled. "So, all I can say to you, is, have a nice sleep!" Rose yelled as she shot the Oz soldiers, killing them in the crowd of people. When Rose started to shoot, people screamed. "Man, people are frightened to easily now-a-days, don't you agree Duo?" Rose asked Duo who nodded. "I mean, there isn't anything scary about mobile suits, it's just Gundam's and Gundam Pilots that scare people!" Duo said and Rose laughed. "Well, how about we get out of here before they send reinforcements?" Rose asked and Duo nodded. "Ok, mode of transport is limited to a Oz jeep, a run down car, or, a black Yamaha bike that I can't drive" Duo said slowly as he pointed them all out. "I think we're gonna have to take the Oz jeep" Duo said but Rose laughed. "Now Duo, you said you couldn't drive the Yamaha, but who said I couldn't?" Rose asked Duo who laughed. "You were taught how to drive motorbikes?" Duo asked Rose who nodded and smiled. "I learnt how in my spare time when I wasn't training, and one of you guys were getting trained!" Rose said and Duo laughed and shook his head. "I was starting to wonder why there was a dirt bike in Deathscythe's hanger." Duo said and Rose nodded. "That was my doing, I was brining my bike out, but then I heard to walking into the hanger to I had to leave my bike there or you would have seen me!" Rose said as she took out some device and stuck it where the key should go. Rose picked up the dark blue helmet and put it on, she then passed Duo the black helmet. Rose sat down on the bike while Duo put his helmet. When Duo successfully put his helmet on, Rose was waiting for him with the bike ready to go. Duo sat down behind Rose and lifted his feet up. "Let's go!" Duo said and Rose nodded but didn't move. "Have you ever been on a motorbike before?" Rose asked Duo who shook his head. "Well then, I suggest you hold onto my waist unless you wanna fly off!" Rose said and Duo slowly put his hands on her waist. "Now can we go?" Duo asked and Rose nodded. "Yup!" Rose yelled as she put on a burst of speed and the two sped off on the Yamaha bike. "So, where do I have to go?" Rose asked Duo quickly. "Well, I left our Gundams together because Dark Angel went missing for a month and then we found it where it is currently now" Duo said and Rose nodded. "Well, where's Deathscythe?" Rose asked slowly. "Well, I left the two by the Oz base just outside of this town" Duo said and Rose nodded as she put on an extra burst of speed on the bike. The Oz base was a good size, the surroundings were grassy areas so Deathscythe and Dark Angel blended in perfectly fine. "Now, Duo, where's Dark Angel?" Rose asked Duo who smiled as he took off his bike helmet. "I left Dark Angel and Deathscythe over by those trees so Oz couldn't see them." Duo said and Rose nodded as she too her bike helmet off. As Rose started to head over to the gundams Duo stopped her. "I've been meaning to ask, what's with the brown hair?" Duo asked Rose as she blushed slightly. "Well, you see, I used to have brown hair before I died it purple, like you originally knew." Rose said as she threw her bike helmet onto the floor and continued to walk towards the gundams with Duo. "No wonder I didn't recognize you at first, I thought your hair was naturally purple!" Duo said and Rose laughed. "Na. but it would have been cool to have natural purple hair!" Rose said as she stopped at the trees. "Ok, just a little bit further into this clump of trees and we should find them." Duo said as they began to walk through the trees quickly. Rose shivered slightly as she saw a spider. "Eww. spider." Rose said as she went quicker and Duo chuckled. "Now, I didn't know you hated spiders!" Dou said and Rose nodded. "I don't know why, I just don't like em', I guess I just don't." Rose said with a shrug. They both then stopped, in front of them stood their gundams, Dark Angel on the right, and Deathscythe on the left. Rose slowly walked around Dark Angel, examining it. "Well, that's interesting!" Rose said with a laugh as she appeared from behind Dark Angel. "What?" Duo asked, he was standing on the door of Deathscythe, looking down at Rose who was being pulled up to the cockpit by the metal foot hold. "Well, don't you see what's on Dark Angel's back?" Rose asked Duo who shook his head. "Angel wings, Dark Angel has Black Angel Wings now!" Rose yelled as she went into the cockpit and the door closed. "Cool" Duo said slowly as he got into the cockpit of Deathscythe and the door closed. Dark Angel's green eyes glowed as it activated. Something flashed up on the main screen in Dark Angel's cockpit. "Duo!" Rose said over the speakers "The other guys, they're fighting in the Oz base near here!" Rose said and Duo nodded. "If they are fighting at that oz base Rose, I'll go in and help them, you wait here." Duo said as Deathscythe quickly made it's way to the battlefield and took out his scythe. "Need some help?" Duo said as he swung his scythe and blew up a suit behind Sandrock, "Duo, what took you?" Quatre asked him and Duo shrugged "Let's just say I had some technical difficulties." Duo said as he blew up another suit in front of him. Nataku, Sandrock, Zero One, Heavyarms and Deathscythe stood in a small circle, Taurus's had surrounded them that happened to be mobile dolls. "Looks like we're done for." Wufei said slowly as Trowa nodded, Heero said "Hn." and Quatre sighed. Duo was the only one that didn't say anything "C'mon Rose, a little help!" Duo yelled over the speakers and Heero sighed. "Do you still think she's alive?" Heero asked Duo who nodded. "I know she is" Duo said quickly to Heero. The Oz suits all raised their beam guns and the Gundam's, they then all started to charge when a large beam shot down from the sky, blowing up six or seven suits. "What was that?!" Quatre yelled as Duo laughed "That would be an Angel from Hell." Duo said slowly as the beam gun that had shot the beam fell to the ground. Then, a mostly black suit shot down from the sky with a scythe out, it quickly flew beside the Oz suits and blew them up before any of them could see it. All of the Oz suits exploded, Dark Angel floated above them and they all heard Rose laugh slightly "I will be The Goddess of Death once again, but right now, I have to save your butts!" Rose yelled as Dark Angel's feet touched the ground. Dark Angel then glided over to more suits coming as reinforcements, with it's scythe raised, Dark Angel swung down and the suits blew up. Dark Angel stood there for a moment, then, put it's scythe away slowly. Deathscythe walked over to Dark Angel "Guys, I would like you to say hello to Rose again!" Duo said as Rose laughed. "Damn, she's still alive." Wufei said to himself, Heero thought the same thing, Trowa said nothing but nodded and Quatre yelled, "Welcome back Rose!" and Rose laughed again. "Well, I see everyone is happy to see me!" Rose said as she sat Dark Angel down onto the ground, the black wings folded behind her back. "So, what's new?" Rose asked slowly as something flashed up on all of their screens, a white type of gundam flew above them. "Zechs." Heero said, as he took out his beam sword, Dark Angel then stood up as Talgeese landed on the ground. The five original gundams stood in front of Dark Angel, blocking the gundam from view. "Well, I see I arrived just in time." Zechs voice said as Talgeese took out its beam sword. "Oh great, here we go again." Duo said as Deathscythe turned around and started to walk away. "Rose, I promise you this, this fight happens often, but, no one wins." Duo said quickly and Rose laughed. "Would ya wait up then Duo!" Rose yelled as Dark Angel quickly made its way over to Deathscythe who had stopped. When Dark Angel got to Deathscythe, the two continued to walk away from Heero's and Zech's soon to start battle. "What? Another Gundam?" Zechs said as Talgeese flew into the air, over the four other gundams and towards Deathscythe and Dark Angel. With his beam sword still out, Talgeese charged at the two gundams walking away. "LET'S SEE IF THIS PILOT CAN FIGHT!" Zechs yelled as Dark Angel turned around with its beam sword out already, it blocked Zechs attack. Talgeese was pushed back, Dark Angel just stood there, and its wings suddenly spread out. "What, his gundam has wings?" Zechs said as Rose laughed. "Of course Dark Angel has wings!" Rose said quickly as she dove at Talgeese and the two started to fight. "Ok, the fight between Heero and Zechs is normally boring, but this is like s new style in fighting!" Duo said with a laugh. "Why didn't I know about his Gundam!" Zechs yelled as he dodged an attack from Rose. "Why do you call me a guy, WHEN IM A GIRL!" Rose yelled as she quickly flew at Talgeese and swung the beam sword at his arm, cutting it off. "So, this is what happens when Rose is mad." Quatre said slowly and Duo laughed. "Yeah, she destroys your gundam!" Duo said as Quatre shook his head slowly and Duo continued to laugh. Talgeese's right arm lay on the ground with the beam sword in it's hand, sparks shot out of where the arm used to be held. "Shall we continue?" Rose asked Zechs who just didn't reply. Talgeese picked up the beam sword with its left hand and Zechs laughed. "I go by Zechs, and a good solider knows how to fight with both hands!" Zechs said quickly, Dark Angel had put away its beam sword already, and just barely dodged Zechs attack. Dark Angel quickly pulled out its scythe just in time to block the beam sword from hitting its self. The beam of the scythe appeared, but now it had two beams and Duo groaned. "Man, why does she get the cool scythe?" Duo asked and Rose laughed. "I'll let you mess about with it later Duo!" Rose yelled as Dark Angel flew into the air. Dark Angel then quickly flew down at Talgeese, swung the scythe, cutting off the left arm. Talgeese fell to the ground and Rose laughed slightly. "Zechs, do you give up now? You have no way to win." Rose said as Talgeese's cockpit opened and Zechs walked out and stood looking at Dark Angel. Dark Angel's cockpit then opened and Rose walked out and the two looked at each other. Rose then turned around and headed back into Dark Angel's cockpit and closed it. "C'mon, lets go, there's nothing else to do here." Rose said as Dark Angel lifted into the air by it flapping wings. Deathscythe grabbed Dark Angels feet and was too lifted off the ground. Zero one transformed into its plane mode as the other gundams were all quickly loaded onto transport ships. "Rose, we're going back to my house!" Quatre said over a communication to Rose and she nodded. "I'll take the front, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei be in the middle and Duo and Rose will take the rear" Heero said slowly and started on his way back to Quatre's mansion. The transport ships with the gundams in soon took off and Dark Angel and Deathscythe followed. Duo fell asleep but was woken up by Rose yelling "DUO! WE'RE HERE!" through a communication window that appeared on his screen. Duo moaned as he rubbed hi eyes with his hands. Deathscythe's feet finally touched the ground and he let go of Dark Angel's feet, Dark Angel then flew in front of Deathscythe and landed. The G Guys and Rose all slowly made their way into the mansion, then to the rooms they were staying in. Rose pulled the half asleep Duo up to his room, Quatre had followed the two, laughing slightly. Duo opened the door to his room and slammed it in Rose's face, she muttered something and then turned to face Quatre. "Where am I sleeping?" Rose asked Quatre who walked down the hall to the room where she had stayed (room next to Duo's). "No one bothered, or rather dared to enter your room, so it's still the same!" Quatre said as Rose laughed slightly. "They should be glad they didn't enter my room." Rose said as she walked to the side of the door, at the wall. She took out a nail file and put it into a small crack in the wall, tilted it and pulled it out. A panel came out, there was a keypad, she typed in six numbers 7-3- 9-5-1-0 and her door opened. Quatre looked at her in disbelief, she had put a lock onto her door without anyone noticing. "Does anyone know about this?" Quatre asked Rose and she laughed and nodded. "Uh, yeah, when I was putting it in, Wufei was wondering around and he caught me." Rose said with a big grin. "No wonder he's been hanging around your room, we all thought he was planning to go inside or something." Quatre said as Rose shook her head. "No, he just wanted to make sure no one would get hurt!" Rose said as she walked into her room. Quatre was about to ask her what she meant when her door closed. Quatre shrugged and walked away from Rose's room. Rose walked up to her cupboard, opened it and grabbed her PJ t-shirt and her black housecoat. She quickly got changed and put her cloths back into the cupboard. Rose walked over to her bed, took off the housecoat, put it onto the end of her bed and got into her bed and went to sleep. 


	6. The GGuys get a Warning from Rose

At about one am, Rose's bathroom door opened, five sets of feet were heard entering from the bathroom. Someone was laughing slightly, another yawning. "Duo, shutup." Wufei's voice said and Duo stopped laughing. "Quatre, stop yawning." Trowa said and Quatre stopped yawning. "We have to be quiet, or we'll wake the gaki up." Heero said as there was a moan. "I'm not a gaki Heero." Rose said slowly and the five guys all stopped and stood still in the dark room. There was a sudden loud snore from Rose and Duo snickered. "She was sleep talking." Duo said slowly and Quatre sighed. "Why exactly are we doing this again?" Quatre asked slowly. "I wanna know what she'll do." Wufei said quickly. "Ok, who has the drill?" Trowa said as Duo raised his hand but no one saw him. "Please make a yes or no answer, it's too dark in here." Heero said quickly. "Oh, I have it" Duo said as he put out his hand that had the drill in and took a step forwards. "Duo you baka, that's my foot you're stepping on!" Wufei said as Duo took a step back and dropped the drill onto his own foot. "Oww." Duo sat as he bit his lip "What did you do?" Quatre asked Duo quickly. "I dropped the drill onto my foot." Duo whined and Trowa picked up the drill and took out a screw from his back pocket. "Someone start Duo's loud music" Trowa said as there was a beep and Duo's music started blaring. Trowa then started to drill something quickly. The drilling finally stopped "Ok, that's done, I'll see you guys in Duo's room." Trowa said as he quickly made his way out of Rose's room, through the bathroom. "Quatre, go get her stuff from her bed side table." Wufei said as Quatre said a quick "k" and a small circular light appeared on the ground. "Quatre, why didn't you tell us you had a flashlight before?" Duo asked Quatre who laughed slightly. "You never asked." Quatre said, the light got closer to the bed. The light then was on the bedside table, Quatre's hand grabbed the bag on the table and walked back to the group of four now. "I'll be with Trowa." Quatre said as he walked back through the bathroom with the flashlight. Duo passed the bag to Heero, Heero opened something that creaked and threw the bag in, there was then a clicking sound. "Mission complete." Wufei said as the three guys headed out of Rose's room to meet Quatre and Trowa. Next morning, the G Guys sat in the dinning room, Duo was eating a piece of toast, Quatre was drinking some OJ, Heero was reading the newspaper, Wufei was standing and looking out the window and Trowa was drinking coffee. The dinning room doors suddenly burst open and there stood Rose in Duo's black housecoat. Her brown hair that was in a braid still was all frizzy, she walked in glaring at the guys. "Ok, who locked my cupboard?" she asked quickly but got no reply. "WHO DID IT!?" Rose yelled, the guys just looked at her, Heero had the newspaper covering his mouth, he was laughing slightly. Duo had started to choke on the piece of toast he was eating, Quatre bit his lip, Trowa just continued to drink his coffee and Wufei just looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You wanna do this the hard way? Fine!" Rose said as she stormed out of the room. As the doors closed all of the guys burst out in laughter. Rose quickly made her way upstairs and went into Duo's room and walked over to his cupboard and opened it. "Hmm. Duo's jacket will do!" Rose said as she grabbed Duo's jacket and walked out of his room with his cupboard open. Rose then walked into Quatre's room. Rose looked at a table in Quatre's room and saw his goggles "They will do!" Rose said as she picked them up and left, she headed into Heero's room and walked over to his drawers and opened the second one. "Shorts, shorts, shorts, or guy jeans." Rose said "jeans." she then picked up the jeans and walked out of his room. Rose then went into Trowa's room. "Nothing here." Rose said, Trowa's room now looked like a tornado had hit it, she walked through the bathroom and stopped. "Ah, a hairbrush!" Rose said as she picked it up and walked through the door to find herself in Wufei's room. "This is the first time, and last time I will EVER come into this room." Rose said as she looked around, she found Wufei's wristbands, smiled and headed back to her room. The gundam guys were still sitting in the dinning room when Rose came in. She was wearing Duo's jacket, Heero's jeans, her own t-shirt, Wufei's wristbands and Quatre's goggles. She had done her hair nicely back into a braid so it wasn't messy. "Hey guys!" Rose said as she sat down, the G guys just stared at her in shock. "Where did you get those cloths?" Duo asked her and she laughed. "Oh you know, here and there, in your rooms!" Rose said with a shrug. The G guys suddenly all quickly ran out of the dinning room, and to their rooms to find them in a mess. Rose stood at the bottom of the stairs watching the guys come out of their rooms and stare at her "Well, I'm going to go out, cya!" Rose said as she walked outside. "Lets go trash her room!" Duo said as he ran to her room, followed by the other guys, he opened at door. "Congratulations!" a voice said "You just signed your death warrant!" the voice said again as the floor opened from bellow the guys and they fell into a cell. "God! I forgot she trapped her door!" Wufei yelled as he stood up. Heero stood at the door, Rose stood on the other side. "Imagine seeing you five guys here!" Rose said with a laugh. "Rose, let us out of here." Trowa said and Rose sighed. "I can't, sorry!" Rose said with a slight laugh. "And why not?" Quatre asked and Rose smiled slightly. "Well, you see, there is this problem, some people locked my cupboard, and they threw in the bag that had the lock number, so, your kindov stuck until I get into my cupboard!" Rose said with a sigh. "Heero, give her the key do we can get out of here!" Duo said quickly and Heero took out the key to the cupboard from his pocket. He put his hand through the bars of the small window and dropped the key into Rose's open hand. "Thank you! I'll be back in ten minutes!" Rose said as she ran off, leaving the guys in the cell. Rose soon returned to the cell and opened it, the guys slowly came out to see Rose back in her cloths. She was wearing a black strap top and jean shorts, her black clunky shoes on her feet. "Now, what are you guys never going to do again?" Rose asked and Duo raised his hand. "Go into your room?" Duo said and Rose sighed. "No, you're never going to lock my cupboard again, AND go into my room! Ok?" Rose said as the gundam pilots nodded and quickly left for their rooms. "Hey, Quatre!" Rose said as Quatre stopped and turned around to see Rose. "Yeah, what is it Rose?" Quatre asked and Rose sighed. "Do you have any disinfectant?" Rose asked quickly and Quatre raised and eyebrow. "Why?" Quatre said slowly and Rose laughed slightly. "Well, you see, Wufei's wrist bands, were all sweaty." Rose said quickly and Quatre chuckled. "I see... there should be some in your bathroom!" Quatre said and Rose nodded and headed for her room. When Rose got into her room, she walked into the bathroom, opened a cupboard under the sink and pulled out a bottle of disinfectant and started to soak her hands in it in the sink. As she stood there, she was eves dropping on a conversation in Duo's room. "Oh great! We're dead!" Duo said in a yell. "Duo! Be quiet or Rose will hear you!" Quatre said quickly and Duo sighed. "It was an accident though, right?" Quatre asked and there was no answer. "C'mon, was it, or was it not?" Quatre asked again, still no answer. "Duo, what are you going to say?" Quatre asked Duo who sighed slowly. "Uh. how bout 'Rose, I walked into the hanger Dark Angel was moved into, and I found the wings had been cut off' sound to you?" Duo said as Rose screamed. Rose quickly dried her hands as she ran out of the bathroom. She kicked her bedroom door open and shoved one of the maids out of her way as she ran down the hall. Duo, Quatre, Heero, Trowa and Wufei all ran out of Duo's room. "I told you we shouldn't have talked about that in my room." Duo said slowly and he shook his head. The G guys all ran after Rose who was running down the stairs. She ran past the dinning room doors and stopped at an elevator, she hit the button and the doors opened, and she quickly walked in. As the doors were about to close, Rose saw the G guys standing in front of her and she glared at them. "The stairs!" Heero said quickly as the guys ran through a door next to the elevator. Rose stood in the elevator, waiting for it to reach the hanger below the house. 'Ping' the elevator chimed and the doors slowly opened and Rose ran out. As Rose took her third and forth step, the door for the stairs burst open with Wufei in front. As Rose ran she was trailed by the G guys who were close on her tail. Rose ran past the hangers, first hanger, Zero One stood there. Second Hanger, Deathscythe stood there. Third hanger, Heavyarms. Forth hanger, Nataku and the fifth hanger, Sandrock. Rose then ran to the sixth hanger where Dark Angel stood, wingless. Rose was looking down at the black wings on the hanger floor when Heero, Duo, Trowa, Wufei and Quatre cam running in, they all watched her. "Rose." Wufei said slowly as Rose pulled out her two guns and pointed them at the G Guys. "Witch one of you did it?" she cried with tears streaming down her face. "Rose, we." Trowa started but Rose yelled "WHO DID IT?" and they all sighed slightly. "Rose calm down!" Quatre said as Rose shot above them and at their feet. "Tell me now, unless you want to die." she growled quickly and quietly. "Rose, you're not about to kill us, it was your mission to make sure we live, wasn't it?" Duo said as Rose laughed slightly. "It's not like you guys are exactly following your mission, aren't you?" Rose said quickly and Duo laughed slightly and fell silent. "I was told, if I die trying to protect you, that is still my mission, I'm trying to protect you guys by telling you to tell me who cut her wings off." Rose quickly, she then jumped into Dark Angel's cockpit. Rose came out holding the hand detonation clicker in her hand. "If this happens to my gundam, all your gundams will suffer." Rose said as she put her thumb on the button. "Get out of here!" Trowa yelled. The guys all quickly ran out of the hanger. Trowa, Duo, Quatre and Heero ran up the stairs and Wufei stopped at Nataku's hanger. "Where's Wufei?" Trowa asked the other guys shrugged. "Come on Nataku, let's stop her." Wufei said as Nataku activated. Nataku walked through the hanger. Nataku walked past Sandrock and went into Dark Angel's hanger. Dark Angel had already started to self-destruct, Rose had been blown over. Nataku put one hand to cover Rose as it shot its dragon claw at the back of Dark Angel, hitting the deactivation button on the back. Dark Angel stopped the self-destruct, parts of the hanger had been destroyed by bits of the gundanian alloy blowing off Dark Angel. Rose who had covered her face looked up at Nataku and fainted. "Uh, shouldn't have there been an explosion by now?" Duo asked Quatre who shrugged. Nataku's head suddenly appeared out of the opening hatch, he slowly walked out with Rose in his hand. Nataku walked over to the other gundam guys, Duo was laughing slightly, Quatre was hoping Rose was alive, Trowa wasn't paying attention and Heero was hoping she was dead. Nataku's hand opened and Rose rolled into the centre of it. "What I do to save things." Wufei muttered slowly as he came out of Nataku and headed for the hand. Wufei soon got to Rose (can't believe I'm typing his name so many times!) and just looked at her and shook his head. Rose's eyes suddenly flickered open, she quickly saw Duo, Quatre and Wufei and then blacked out again. "Wufei saved Rose, what's next? Heero saying sorry?" Duo said as he laughed. Rose woke up again to hear Quatre's voice, her eyelids to heavy to lift, she just listened. "Well, Rose has a pretty bad cut on her right cheek and she only took a hit to the head, so she should be better in no time!" Quatre said and there was a moan. "Why couldn't she be in a coma." Heero moaned and Duo chuckled, Rose then fell asleep. "Hey, Wufei, why exactly did you save her?" Duo asked Wufei with a raised eyebrow and Wufei shrugged. "I wasn't about to let a weak woman destroy Nataku by self destructing her gundam." Wufei said and Duo nodded slowly. "Sure." Duo muttered, Wufei had heard and was glaring at him. The door opened and Quatre walked in. "She awake yet?" Quatre asked and Duo shook his head slowly. "Well, she's been in that state for a few days." Heero said as he walked though the open door, and Trowa followed him. "I wouldn't be surprised if she woke up any time soon." Trowa said as he leant against the wall. The teens all looked at Rose who lay asleep on the bed in Trowa's room. Rose suddenly moaned and her eyes slowly opened. "Hey, she's awake" Wufei said, everyone else had started to talk and they then turned to Rose who was slowly sitting up. "Morning." Rose said slowly and she scratched her head and yawned. "Trowa! You're a fortune teller!" Duo pointed out and Quatre sighed. "How ya feel Rose?" Duo asked and Rose shrugged quickly. "Well, other than my head hurts, and one of you stopped me self destructing, everything else is fine!" Rose said in a happy voice and she cracked her knuckles. "Oh. you self destructing. well, you see it was." Quatre started, Wufei had walked over to the bed. "I stopped you from self destructing." Wufei said calmly and Rose stared at him. Rose then smiled at Wufei "I guess, you paid me back." Rose said and Wufei nodded. "What do you mean?" Heero asked and Rose looked at him. "Oh, you know, something from the past." Rose said with a slight laugh and Wufei smiled very slightly. (Wufei smiling? Weird.) "So, are you going to tell us Wufei and Rose?" Trowa asked and Rose and Wufei looked at each other and shook their heads. "You'll find out some other time." Wufei said slowly and he left Trowa's room. "Secrets between enemy's, I'm not really sure I want to know it." Duo said slowly. "Hey, guys, whose room am I in exactly?" Rose asked quickly and Duo laughed. "Well, we didn't trust to go back into your room, so we voted Trowa's room. Duo said slowly and Rose nodded and she slowly got out of bed. "I'm going to go back to my room, call me when there's something to eat, ok? Bai!" Rose said as she walked out of Trowa's room in her normal cloths. Quatre was about to say something, but then closed his mouth and shook his head. Trowa then coughed and all the guys looked at him. "What?" Duo asked quickly. "It's my room." Trowa said and Duo nodded. "Your point is?" Duo said slowly. "He wants us out." Quatre whispered in Duo's ear and he nodded. "You could have said so!" Duo said and then left, following the other guys. 


	7. Blast's from the forgotten past

Rose slowly sat down on her bed and then bent over and pulled a black box from under the bed. She slowly lifted it up onto her bed and opened it. Inside were five smaller boxes labelled with five initials. HY, DM, QW, TB and CW were written on the black boxes in fancy gold writing. Rose took out the box with CW on and then closed the big box and pushed it to the end of her bed. "Hmmm." Rose said as she opened the small box, on top of it was a picture of two kids. A guy with black hair that looked slightly green and looked a bit serious and a girl with a purple braid that went down to her shoulders. Rose smiled as she looked at the two "Man, he's the same as ever, competitive and serious, but that's who he is." Rose said slowly as she picked the picture up, under it there was a black outfit. Rose took the outfit out and held it up "And I hate it how he was right, he said I should of gotten a bigger one of these, so I did, he said I would want to fight him again if we ever met up. " Rose said as the black cloths unravelled, it was a black suit, something like Wufei wore but for girls and baggy. Rose quickly stood up and jogged over to the bathroom and slammed the door. She came back out in the black outfit, her normal cloths in her hand, she threw them onto her bed. "Now, where could I find a pair of scissors?" Rose asked herself quietly as she suddenly heard Duo's music turn on, she headed back to the bathroom and walked into his room. "Hey Duo, so you have anything sharp?" Rose asked Duo and he looked up at her, his mouth slightly open when he saw what she was wearing. "What the heck are you wearing?" Duo asked and his eye started to twitch slightly. "What do ya." Rose said as she looked down at her cloths, she had forgotten no one had seen her in this before. "You look like Wufei!" Duo said as he started to laugh and Rose blushed and glared at him. "Do you have a knife or not?" Rose said sternly and Duo stopped laughing. "Uh, no, but I have some scissors somewhere." Duo said as he started to look through his bedside drawers. He soon pulled out a pair of silver scissors and Rose snatched them from him and looked at the blade. "Thanks!" Rose said quickly as she headed back to her room, locking the bathroom door from Duo's room, she went outside onto her balcony. Rose sighed as she put the scissors to the top of her braid and cut it off. The braid flopped down and Rose dropped the scissors and held her braid in both hands and sighed. Duo walked over to the window and saw Rose standing on her balcony holding her old braid. "Ok then, nutcase." Duo said as he shook his head and walked away from the window. Rose dropped the braid on the balcony floor and went back inside, she then headed out of her room and down the stairs, and her hair now went up to her ears. Duo went to the bathroom door to find it was locked, he then walked around and went through Rose's main door. And then quickly looked around for any booby traps, nothing, and so he went inside. As he walked in, the boxes on Rose's bed caught his eye, he walked over to them and picked up the small open box to see the picture of the two kids. He picked it up with a raised eyebrow and then turned it over to read on the back 'Rose and Wufei, age 7' and he then quickly flipped it over. "Oh man! I've gotta show the others!" Duo said quickly as he walked out of Rose's room laughing to himself and for getting to unlock his bathroom door. Rose stood in the main hall, the maids and Quatre's guards who were walking around stared at her strangely, her being aware of this, she knew the G guys would arrive soon. The first to arrive was Trowa, then Heero, then Quatre and then Duo. Rose just looked out the open door until she heard "Rose." from a top of the stairs. "Wufei, so nice of you to join us." Rose said as she turned around to see Wufei standing at the top of the stairs in the same outfit as her, but white. "What exactly is going on?" Trowa asked and Heero shrugged. "Hey, Rose, you cut your hair." Duo said and Rose nodded slowly, everyone else then noticed. "What are you two planning to do? Go out and pretend to be twins?" Heero said as Rose and Wufei gave him the same glare, making him become quiet. "If I'm correct Rose, your going to challenge me." Wufei said slowly and Rose nodded slowly, a slight grin on her face. "And, the same bet as always." Rose said as the grin on her face grew. "I'll go with green as always" Wufei said and Rose nodded. "And, I'll go for purple as always." Rose said and the two nodded. "Hey? Wha? I'm lost." Duo said as he scratched his head in confusion. "We're going to have a fight dummy." Rose said as Duo nodded. "But what I don't under stand is the colours." Quatre said as Rose laughed and waved her hand up and down. "Well, if Duo over here gave me back the picture he took from my room, I can show you!" Rose said as she walked over to Duo with her hand out. Duo then handed her the picture and she called everyone over. "Who on earth are they?" Heero asked and Rose, Duo and Wufei looked up, Duo started to laugh a lot and Rose chuckled slightly and Wufei shook his head. "Where did you get that picture?" Wufei demanded and Rose smiled evilly. "Well. when I was gone for two months, I met up with Doctor J. and Professor G. and they gave me this big black box." Rose said slowly and Duo raised a finger. "Yeah, I saw that box on the end of your bed." Duo said slowly and Rose nodded. "Well, inside that box are separate boxes. That all have to do with you guys, one for each of you, the picture Duo found was in the box that 'belongs' to Wufei." Rose said and everyone nodded and Rose took in a deep breath. "Ok, so I'm not sure you remember, but we all had our pictures taken together before I left and stuff like that. So, the person that technically knew me the longest was Quatre, because we wrote to each other after I left the colony he was staying in, then it would be Duo, because I stayed with him for about eight months" Rose said as she took another deep breath. "Then it would be Wufei because I met him in a training course that I took for about five months and we were put into the same class, then it would be Heero probably because I like to annoy him I guess, but I knew Trowa for the least amount of time, that was about two or three weeks, because he was the first I met." Rose said and every slowly nodded to what she just said, they understood what she had said, but were still confused about what she had said. "So, when are we going to fight this time?" Wufei asked Rose who scratched her nose. "Well, how about at sunset, your choice where" Rose said and Wufei nodded. "I choose outside in the front." Wufei said and Rose nodded and bowed then went back to her room with the picture. "Ok then, I'm going to have to go see the picture of Heero!" Duo said as he ran after Rose before Heero could pull out his gun. Quatre laughed slightly as Heero walked away muttering something about Duo. Quatre then slowly headed to Rose's room to see the other pictures, Wufei headed outside and Trowa just stood there. He finally walked off somewhere into the house. Duo and Quatre stood at Rose's bed as she put the picture of her and Wufei away back into the small black bow and dragged the bigger one over to her and opened it. She pulled out the rest of the boxes and then put Wufei's back in. "Ok, who's first?" Rose asked and Duo smiled. "How about me!" Duo said and Quatre and Rose nodded. Rose picked up the bow with DM on it and opened it. There on the top was two kids, obviously Rose and Duo. Rose was laughing as she did 'bunny ears' behind Duo's head and Duo had his arms crossed and had a big cheesy grin on his face. "Nice job Rose." Quatre said as he saw the picture, Duo scratched his head and laughed as Rose just snickered slightly. "Ok, now Quatre." Rose said as she put the box to a side with the picture and picked up the bow with QW on it. "Oh no." Quatre said slowly as Rose opened the box. Rose slowly took out a picture with her with brown hair, Quatre looked funny. His hair was all messy but his face was the same. The two had their arms around each shoulders as they laughed. "Nice hair Quatre." Duo said and Quatre sighed as Rose laughed. "Ok Duo, now, the funny ones are coming up now, who first, Heero or Trowa?" Rose asked as Quatre smiled. "How about Trowa" Quatre said as Rose nodded as she pushed the second box away and picked up the bow that had TB on it. Rose shook her head as she took out this picture. Trowa stood there with his arms crossed and his back turned to Rose. He looked exactly the same as he did that day, except he was taller and his hair was longer. Rose stood with her back to Trowa, she had a raised eyebrow and looked slightly confused. "Ok, nice face Rose." Duo said in a reassuring voice. "Well, I would have been confused to know Trowa too at a young age" Quatre said and Rose nodded. "Trowa was. weird and odd, he didn't speak much but, at least he wasn't annoying like some people." Rose said as she glared at Duo who laughed slightly. "How about we move onto Heero, Rose!" Duo said as he picked up the last box and was about to open it when there was a yell of "STOP!" from Rose. Duo stopped and Rose grabbed the box from him and sighed. "What's wrong?" Quatre asked Rose and she shook her head. "I was going to warn you, that Doctor J booby trapped them with traps I know how to disarm, because he didn't want NOSY people, no names of course Duo, to go through my personal stuff, ok?" Rose said and Duo slowly nodded. "Then how come the others had no problems?" Duo asked Rose and she smiled. "Well, I already got to disarm them before because they had easy ones that you we're all taught separately." Rose said as Duo and Quatre nodded. "So with your box Duo, I had to force it open, with yours Quatre, I had to find a transparent wire that was holding the lock." Rose then took in a deep breath. "With Trowa's I had to hum the correct music, with Wufei's I had to say his 'famous' phrase." Rose then stopped as she looked at Heero's box. "And for Heero's, I'm going to need a laptop." Rose said slowly as she examined the box. "Why do you need a laptop?" Duo asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Well, can one of you name one thing Heero is really good at?" Rose asked the two and they thought about it. "Grossing me out my relocating his knee and fixing broken bones?" Duo said and Rose shook her head. "Uh, fighting?" Duo suggested and Rose shook her head. "Heero's good at hacking into things, isn't he." Quatre said and Rose smiled. "Bingo, I have to hack into the darn box, because there's a code lock and there's a computer chip in the lock, so, I can track it!" Rose said with a wink. "Ok, so when are you planning to do this?" Duo asked Rose who shrugged. "Maybe after Wufei and me finish our fight." Rose said as she slowly stood up off her bed. "But if you excuse me, I'm going to go down to dinner, it should be ready by now." Rose said as she looked at her alarm clock and nodded. "Uh, don't you think you should change first?" Quatre said and Rose nodded. "Good point, I'll be down in a bit, go ahead and start without me!" Rose said as she closed her bedroom door on Duo and Quatre's faces. Duo and Quatre shrugged to each other as they headed down to the dining room. Rose slowly walked over to her cupboard and opened it. "What to wear, what to wear." Rose thought as she smiled and took out the dark blue Japanese outfit Quatre had seen her in before. Rose quickly got changed into the dark blue outfit and then grabbed her hair brush and brushed her hair and put it into two pigtails, her fringe and the back of her hair was down, while the top lair was up. "How long does it take for a girl to change?" Duo asked Quatre who shrugged. "I don't know Duo, but it's not very gentlemen like to start while the lady is not here yet." Quatre said as Duo laughed. "Lady? She's not much of a." Duo then stopped as the doors opened and Rose stood there, she slowly walked in. "Lady." Duo finished as all of the guys stared at her. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Rose asked as she pointed to her face and the guys all shook their heads. "Then why are you staring at me?" Rose asked them and they all quickly looked away. "Yeah, ok." Rose thought as she sat down next to Heero, and faced Quatre. "Lets, uh. eat!" Quatre said and Rose smiled as she started to help herself to food. The guys then slowly started to eat, Duo was laughing and nearly choking himself as he looked at what Rose was wearing again. Quatre ended up having to hit his (Duo's) back and Rose started to laugh. The food was soon cleared and everyone just sat there. "Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask something." Rose said with a slight smile and Trowa nodded. "Uh, who did cut off Dark Angel's wings?" Rose asked as she looked at all of the G guys. "Uh, to tell you the truth Rose." Trowa started and he looked over to Wufei. "To tell you the truth, you see, what happened was that." Wufei then stopped and looked over to Heero. "Hn." Heero said as he looked at Duo who sighed. "Ok, all we know is that I walked into the hanger and was checking on all of the gundam's, but when I got to Dark Angel, I found the wings had been cut off!" Duo said and Rose nodded. "Now, was that really that hard you guys?" Rose asked and all that had spoken more than two words nodded. Wufei looked out the window. "It's nearly time." he said as he stood up and left the dining room.. "Yup, I guess I should get.." Rose was then cut off by alarms going off. "Quatre, what's going on?" Duo asked Quatre who shrugged and one of hid guards ran in. "Master Quatre, we're under attack!" the guard said as the rest of them all stood up and yelled "What!" and the guard nodded. "It's OZ, they've found our base!" the guard said and Quatre nodded. They all quickly ran to the hanger, and as then ran to their gundams Rose suddenly clutched her stomach. "Oww." Rose said as she came to a stop, Quatre noticed her and ran back to her. "Rose what's wrong?" Quatre asked Rose quickly. "Ah, I'm going to kill Wufei, he knew this was going to happen, this attack, he had walked off to the computer after I challenged him." Rose said as she went down onto one knee. "What do you mean?" Quatre asked as Zero One, Deathscythe and Heavyarms slowly walked by. Rose shrugged as she slowly stood up and started to walk towards Dark Angel. "He must have caught their mobile suits coming this way on the raider." Rose said slowly. "Rose!" Quatre said as he stopped her. "You can't do anything anyway, Dark Angel hasn't been completely rebuilt yet." Quatre said as he started to lead Rose back to the elevator. Outside, four of the six gundam's stood ready to fight "Hey, where's Quatre and Rose?" Duo asked the guys over a communication screen and Wufei laughed slightly. "They should both be fine, we can take care of this on our own." Wufei said as Nataku took out his staff and Deathscythe took out his scythe. "What's that supposed to mean?" Duo asked Wufei who then looked serious. "No time to explain, the fights about to begin!" Wufei said as Nataku glided into battle. Zero One, Deathscythe and Heavyarms followed him. Quatre got Rose to sit down as he went back upstairs for something for her stomach. When he came back down, Rose was gone. "Where did Rose go?" Quatre asked himself as he started to look around the hanger. He then ran to the sixth hanger where Dark Angel stood in peace. "Rose?" Quatre yelled as Sandrock appeared coming out of the hanger where it was. "Quatre, I'm borrowing this!" Rose said over a speaker to him as Sandrock continued to walk out of the hanger, leaving Quatre standing there, alone. Outside, the gundam's were barely winning and hadn't even destroyed have the suits yet. "How are these guys so good?" Trowa asked the others. "There aren't pilots, they're mobile dolls." Heero said as he blew one up with his beam sword. "Ok, there's about one hundred left, we take twenty-five each, ok?" Wufei said and everyone nodded. As they fought, Trowa found he was out of ammo. "Damn." Trowa said as he was surrounded by the mobile dolls he was fighting. Two sickles suddenly flew through the air, blowing up two of the suits around Heavyarms. Deathscythe and Heavyarms looked over to Sandrock. "Quatre what took you?" Duo asked but got no reply. Duo shrugged as Heavyarms headed towards Sandrock, Sandrock quickly made it's way over to the sickles and picked them up. It then started to destroy the suits shooting at him. "Hmm, Quatre's fighting skills are better than normal." Heero thought as he watched Sandrock blow up the last suit it had to take care of. "Hey, Quatre, a little help over here please!" Duo yelled as Deathscythe was blasted backwards. Sandrock then jumped into the air and landed, slicing the suit that had knocked Deathscythe down in half. "Those aren't Quatre normal fighting skills, unless he was training, but he wouldn't have learnt a move like that, it looks like something Duo would do." Heero thought quickly as he blew up another suit with his beam sword. "Duo!" Quatre said as his face appeared on the left screen in Deathscythe's cockpit. "Well, took you long enough to reply, thanks for the help!" Duo said as Quatre shook his head. "That's not me out there, that's Rose!" Quatre said and Duo raised an eyebrow. "But how can she. be piloting. I'm confused!" Duo said as he scratched his head and Quatre nodded. "I'll explain later, just get her off of the battle field!" Quatre said and Duo nodded, Quatre's face then disappeared. Deathscythe slowly stood up and walked over to Sandrock that wasn't doing anything for the moment, Deathscythe then put his arms under Sandrock's arms and started to carry him away. Rose's face appeared on the screen, she was breathing hard as she glared at Duo. "Put me down Duo." Rose said slowly and Duo shook his head. "Quatre told me to get you off the battle field, and I'm doing as I'm told!" Duo said as Deathscythe and Sandrock disappeared into the hanger. In the hanger, Quatre and Trowa stood waiting for the two gundam's. "Here they are." Trowa said slowly as he crossed his arms and the two gundam's stopped. Rose came out of the cockpit of Sandrock, she had red marks under her eyes on her cheeks and it looked like she was blushing. Deathscythe then headed back out to the battlefield, Quatre waved "Thanks Duo!" he yelled and Deathscythe nodded as he disappeared. "Uh, Rose are you feeling ok?" Trowa asked Rose as she leant against his arm. "Oh yeah, I feel perfect, don't worry, I'm not sick, promise me!" Rose said as she started to walk away, she was swaying. Quatre looked at Trowa and he shrugged to him. "Uh, Rose!" Quatre yelled as he ran up to her and she looked at him. "Yeah Quatre?" Rose said slowly. "I think, uh, you and Wufei should have your fight another time, it's already past sun set." Quatre said and Rose nodded. "Yeah, ok, well, I'm going to go to my room." Rose said as she pressed the elevator button, the door opened and she walked into the elevator. The door closed and Quatre sighed, Trowa had gone to work on Heavyarms. The three gundams slowly came in and stopped in their hangers. The guys all saw each other and nodded and headed for their rooms. 


	8. To the Cinq Kingdom they go!

The next morning, the guys were all down at breakfast, Wufei then noticed Rose wasn't there. "Where's Rose?" he asked slowly and everyone looked around. "She's probably tired from the fight yesterday, plus she wasn't using her normal gundam." Quatre said and Wufei nodded. The morning soon passed, Rose still hadn't appeared. The guys all arrived back in the dinning room for lunch. "I'm guessing no one's seen Rose, huh?" Duo said and everyone nodded. "I think we might have to go into her room again." Duo said and Quatre sighed. "She probably has the alarm up." Quatre said. "So we can't go into her room Duo." Wufei said and Duo laughed. "Are you forgetting our rooms are connected? She doesn't lock the bathroom!" Duo said and Quatre hit his head. Quatre, Duo, Heero, Trowa and Wufei all went up stairs and into Duo's room, they then went through the bathroom into Rose's room. Rose lay in her bed, her cheeks were completely flushed and she was breathing hard. Quatre quickly walked over to Rose and put his hand onto her forehead and then quickly took it off. "She has a high fever." Quatre said slowly and Duo put his hand on her forehead and then lifted his hand off. "No duh genus!" Duo said and he and Quatre started to fight. "Hello, shouldn't you two take care of her?" Heero pointed out and Quatre and Duo slowly nodded. Heero and Wufei quickly left, not really caring. Trowa just stayed. "Hey, don't you want to go with them?" Duo asked Trowa who slowly shook his head. "I think I should probably repay Rose for saving me, if she hadn't come out and saved me, even though she was sick, I would have been dead." Trowa said slowly and Duo nodded. Quatre had gone into the bathroom, and was coming out with a facecloth soaked in cold water. "We have to get her to a doctor." Quatre said slowly and Duo and Trowa nodded. "But, there aren't any doctors near by." Duo said and Quatre sighed and nodded. Heero suddenly appeared at the bathroom door. "Relena said we can take 'it' over to where she is, she can then get a doctor for Rose." Heero said as Quatre nodded. "Heero, go get the plan ready, as we get her ready." Trowa said. Heero slowly nodded and left the room once again. "Never knew Heero had a heart!" Duo said with a laugh, Quatre laughed slightly too. "So, how should we bring her to the plane? Stretcher?" Duo suggested and Quatre nodded. "Ok, Duo, go get the stretcher while me and Trowa get Rose ready" Quatre said and Duo quickly left the room to get the stretcher. Trowa picked up a bag that was at the foot of the bed and threw it a Quatre. "Quatre, put some cloths in there, she probably won't want to stay in the same cloths once she gets better." Trowa said quickly and Quatre just stood there. "Why me?" Quatre asked a few moments later and Trowa shrugged. "Because you have sisters, and, you would probably know what girls like better than me." Trowa said and Quatre sighed and nodded as he started to walk over to the closed at pick out some cloths for Rose. There was a knock on the door, and it slowly opened, Duo came in with a wheel chair. "Ok, I couldn't find a stretcher, so, I brought the next best thing!" Duo said as he put the wheel chair in front of him because he had backed up to get into the room. Trowa nodded as he picked Rose up slowly and put her into the chair with the help of Duo. Duo then pushed Rose out through the open door and into the hall with Trowa and Quatre following. Duo suddenly stopped in front of Trowa's room. "What is it?" Trowa asked as Duo turned around. "I forgot something, get her down to the plane, I'll be right back!" Duo yelled as he ran down the hall. Trowa slowly started to push Rose in the wheel chair down the hall, Quatre walked next to him, at the same speed. The two walked down the hall and stopped at the elevator doors. The doors soon opened and the two walked in with Trowa pushing Rose in the wheel chair and Quatre holding the bag. The elevator soon came to a stop, the doors slowly opened, squeaking slightly as they did, the two walked out and the doors slid shut. The plane or rather, the transport ship was in front of them. Wufei stood waiting for them but when he saw them, he disappeared back into the plane, Quatre laughed slightly when he saw Wufei disappear. Trowa and Quatre carefully carried Rose onto the plane, a small type bed had been made on the floor with blankets and a few pillows. The two slowly put Rose down onto the bed and Quatre put the bag down beside her. "Who made the bed?" Trowa asked Quatre who shrugged. "Oh, Wufei did, I convinced him to do something while he waited." Duo's voice came from behind a big black box in his arms. "Duo, is that what I think it is?" Quatre asked, Trowa and Quatre heard a slight laugh. Duo walked beside Rose and put the box down next to the bag of cloths. "Yes it is, but this time, she's got the laptop to work on someone else's." Duo said and Quatre laughed slightly as Trowa closed the door. "Ok, I'll go tell the annoying ones that we can go and we'll be on our way!" Duo said as he walked to the front of the compartment and opened a door and shut it. A minute later there was a rumble from the engines. Quatre and Trowa suddenly heard two sounds that sounded like a seatbelt sign going on, on a plane. "Hello Gentlemen and currently knock our lady" Duo's voice said from the intercom, he laughed slightly. "Welcome to Gundam Airway, our pilots for today, and everyday are Heero Yuy and Chang Wufei" Duo voice said. "Duo, shutup." Wufei said. "Hn." Heero just said slowly and Duo laughed slightly. "Anyway, moving on, we have a grand total of three passengers, two pilots and myself, the 'Oh so cool' announcer dude" Duo said, Quatre laughed slightly as he shook his head and Trowa just sat there as if he hadn't heard anything. "Yeah, I'm sorry to say but the in-flight entertainment system is currently down after Wufei threw it out of the plane our last flight" Duo said slowly with a sigh. "Don't blame me, it was the girls fault." Wufei said slowly. "Blame the basically dead one why don't you!" Duo yelled. The two then started to fight. "You two do know that thing is still on, right?" Heero said in his normal calm voice and Duo started to laugh again. "Really? Well, imagine that!" Duo said quickly and he coughed. "Carrying on, the refreshments have, uh. mysteriously disappeared, and uh. so have the snacks." Duo said slowly. "We will be arriving at our destination in approximately one and a half hours, please sit back and enjoy the terrible unpleasant flight, Thank you" Duo said and the intercom turned off. Duo soon came back to where Trowa and Quatre were, as he opened the door, slight yelling could be heard from Wufei. Duo quickly closed the door and sighed as he slid down the wall to the floor so he was sitting. "May I like to remind the passengers, never make fun of Wufei." Duo said slowly as he laughed slightly. Quatre pulled out a book from somewhere and Duo took out a pack of cards. The book Quatre was reading was called 'The making of the Colonies' while Duo and Trowa played poker. Trowa was of course beating Duo, even though Duo was cheating. "We should be arriving soon" Quatre said as he looked down at his watch and closed his book. Duo quickly stood up, dropping his cards on the floor and went up into the cockpit. 'Bing Bong', the same sound came from the intercom and Trowa sighed slightly. "Here's Duo again." he said as he cleared up the cards on the floor and put them into the bag holding Rose's change of clothing. "Good afternoon Lady and Gentlemen, Gundam Airways is glad to inform you that this flight from hell" Duo said, it then sounded like something was thrown at him but it hit the speaker. "Is coming to an end, we will be arriving in our destination, the Cinq Kingdom in about ten to fifteen minutes" Duo said, there was a slight moan from Rose when he said Cinq Kingdom but then nothing else. "I hope you enjoyed your flight and you will fly with us again sometime soon, cya!" Duo said as the intercom turned off and the plane landed. Quatre slowly stood up and stretched, Trowa after a few moments stood up too when Duo appeared back into the room. "Well, let's get her to where Relena is meeting us." Duo said slowly as he opened the door to the outside world. The sun was setting and the sky was red, Duo and Trowa came out with Rose, and Quatre came out carrying the black box and the bag of cloths. Heero and Wufei soon joined the small group of four making it a group of five. "Heero, how exactly did you get Relena to find Rose some medical care?" Quatre asked Heero slowly. "Relena enjoys helping others, that's how she works, helping people." Heero said and Quatre nodded. They had landed on what looked like a private airport. A pink limo drove over to the five guys and Rose, it stopped and Relena got out. "It's nice to see you again Heero" Relena said slowly and Heero nodded. "What did you want me to help you with?" Relena asked and Duo laughed slightly. "Heero, you mean you didn't tell her?" Duo asked and Heero shook his head. "Good job!" Duo said as he put his hand on Heero's shoulder. "Hn." her said slowly as Duo laughed slightly. "Would you please tell me why you asked for my help?" Relena asked again and Quatre nodded. "Well, Rose, she needs medical attention, but, being who we are, Oz are probably looking for us, and because Rose hasn't been caught yet, she's able to go near Oz without being caught" Quatre said and Relena nodded. "Are you suggesting I take Rose to a hospital?" Relena asked and Quatre nodded. "Yes, if you could, that would really help us" Quatre said and Relena smiled. "Of course, I will do anything for peace" Relena said and Duo sighed. "Here we go." he muttered. "What will the rest of you do? I suppose you will go back to where you are currently staying" Relena said, Heero and Wufei were about to nod but Duo shook his head. "No, we're going to go to that school you go to, might as well, we have nothing better to do!" Duo said and Relena clasped her hands together. "That would be wonderful!" Relena said as Duo glanced back at Heero and Wufei who looked like they wanted to kill him. "Shall we leave? We should get Rose to a hospital, if you say she needs medical attention, I believe you" Relena said and Quatre nodded. "Thank you" Quatre said slowly as Heero and Trowa picked Rose up. "Heero, please can you take Rose over to the helicopter and put her in there" Relena said and Heero nodded as he and Trowa slowly started to walk, carrying Rose over to the helicopter. Relena then had a quick word with the driver of her limo. "Ok guys, my driver is going to take you to my school and enrol you in it, meanwhile, I'll take Rose to the hospital" Relena said, the three guys nodded and got into the pink limo. Trowa and Heero soon returned and got into the limo and it drove off to. "That was very nice of you, Miss. Relena." a female voice said from the shadows and Relena nodded. "Noin, I have to help them as much as possible if we want to achieve peace for this planet and the colonies" Relena said and Noin walked out of the shadows and nodded. "We should be going" Noin said and Relena nodded. The two female's walked over to the helicopter, Rose lay on the back seat, leaving the front two seats free. As the helicopter lifted off, a moan came from Rose, Relena looked back to see Rose's eyes opened slightly, then close again. "Ok, Miss. Noin, we have to go quickly, the way Quatre was telling me Rose was sick, he sounded concerned and it sounded very bad" Relena said and Noin nodded. "Relena, what are the guys going to do while they're here?" Noin asked Relena quickly. "They said they were going to go back to school for the time being, at my school" Relena said and Noin laughed. "That's nice, but you mustn't forget, you have to let them take breaks so they don't blow there cover" Noin said as she landed the helicopter on the roof of the hospital. "I know Miss. Noin, I'll go get some help to bring Rose in" Relena said as she got out of the helicopter, called the elevator on the roof and disappeared from site when the doors closed. "Yes Relena, but I'm also going to have to keep an eye on you, and with those guys and Rose around, and Oz after them, it won't be that easy." Noin said slowly as she saw Relena return with a few people who took Rose out of the helicopter and took her into the elevator on a stretcher. The stretcher with Rose, a doctor and a few nurse's, Relena and Noin all walked out of the elevator and along the hall in the hospital. There was a strong smell of gauze as they walked into a free room. Rose was transferred onto one of the two beds in the room. Her temperature was taken, a blood sample to and was given a drip, this all happened quickly as Relena and Noin stood there. "Excuse me, but are you family?" a nurse asked Relena and Noin. "I'm her cousin and this is our aunt" Relena said as she pointed at Noin. "Is this true?" the nurse asked Noin. "It is, now, can you tell us what's wrong with Rose please?" Noin asked and the nurse looked slightly shocked. "Rose Marisha- Ten?" the nurse asked, Relena and Noin nodded and the nurse laughed. "That girl, what trouble she was when she was a child, but she had no living relatives, so, you're not related." the nurse said and Relena nodded. "Yes, but we are very good friends, I am Relena Peacecraft and this is Miss. Noin" Relena said and the nurse nodded. "Well Miss. Peacecraft, Rose is not in any life danger, she only has a bad case of the flu, but we're glad you brought it to our attention because this is the worst we've ever seen" the nurse said and Noin nodded. "But will you be able to help her?" Noin asked and the nurse smiled. "Why of course, Rose should be back on her feet in less than a week!" the nurse said and Relena smiled. "Thank you" Relena said, the nurse nodded and left Relena and Noin with Rose in the room. Noin and Relena sat down beside Rose's bed and chatted. An hour later, the guys appeared at the hospital. The five of them walked over to the desk, looking suspicious, Quatre and Duo stood in the front. "Excuse me." Quatre said slowly and the nurse at the desk looked at them. "Yes dears, how may I help you?" she asked and Quatre smiled slightly. "Well, we're looking for a friend of ours" Quatre said and the nurse nodded. "Ok, can I have her name, and what day she arrived at the hospital?" the nurse asked and Duo nodded. "Well, she arrived today, he name is Rose Marisha-Ten" Duo said and the nurse laughed slightly. "So, that girl is back in here, imagine that, well, she's in room one hundred-twenty-three, it's on the second floor , to the right of the elevators" the nurse said and Quatre nodded. "Before you go, can I have your names, some Oz soldiers came in earlier and asked me to watch out for the gundam pilots, their names are Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Quatre Winner, Trowa Barton and Chang Wufei." the nurse said, Duo and Quatre laughed slightly. "W. well, imagine that!" Duo said quickly. "Well, my name is Ryo." Duo said quickly looking at a label of a doctor's name. "I'm KC" Quatre said as he heard some call that name. "I'm Dan." Trowa said quickly as he sighed. "I'm Wufei." Wufei said bluntly. "Wufei?" the nurse said. "Oh, wait, his first name is Chang, and you?" she asked looking at Heero. "Zechs." Heero said slowly. "Ok, off you go" the nurse said quickly. "Thanks a bunch" Duo said as the group quickly walked off to the elevators. The elevator soon arrived on the second floor, and the guys quickly found Rose's room and entered. Relena informed the guys on what was wrong with Rose and they were gone, Noin went with them to, leaving Relena with Rose.. 


	9. Final Goodbyes

A few days past, Rose had woken up on the second day she was in the hospital. Another day had pasted, Quatre and Duo skipped school just to hang out with Rose in the hospital, Relena was slightly mad but Noin insisted it was ok. Rose sat up in bed one night, Relena was sitting in a chair in her room reading a book. Relena noticed Rose kept glancing at the window and the clock. "Rose, is there something wrong?" Relena asked Rose slowly. "No Relena, there." but Rose stopped as she heard a few cars skid to a stop outside. Rose quickly got up and looked out of the window. "What is it?" Relena asked quickly as she got up, putting her book onto the chair, she walked over to the window. "Relena, get out of here, now." Rose said as she watched the people get out of the car. Rose quickly went over to her bed and picked up a bag of cloths Noin had brought her. Rose quickly changed her shirt to a black tank top, she was already wearing her jean shorts. She then pulled out a jean jacket and put it on, then took out two guns that she quickly loaded. "Relena, sorry about this." Rose said as Relena turned to face her. "What." Relena said slowly. Rose suddenly punched Relena in the stomach, Relena fell backwards onto the floor and Rose shook her head. "Like I said, I'm sorry!" Rose said quickly as she walked over to the door of the room, opened it and quickly left. As she stood and waited for the elevator she looked around and tried to hide her eyes from view. She stood at the middle of the door, when it opened a few Oz soldiers pushed her out of the way, looking at her face. "Sorry Miss, official business, please stay out of our way" on of the soldiers said and Rose nodded. "I think I would" Rose said as she got into the elevator and the doors closed. "Ok, got rid of them, now, will the entrance be guarded or not." Rose asked as the elevator doors opened. She saw the soldiers at the entrance, checking ID of people leaving the hospital, she walked over to the front desk where the lady that helped the guys sat. "Emma." Rose hissed and the nurse turned to face her. "Rose?" Emma asked and Rose nodded. "Listen to me, I need you to cause a diversion." Rose said slowly. "Rose, these soldiers said they were looking for you, did you do something against Oz?" Emma asked and Rose nodded slightly. "What did you do?" Emma asked quickly and Rose sighed. "Look, Emma I." Rose started but Emma shook her head. "If you don't tell me what you did, I'll call them over." Emma said and Rose sighed. "Ok, ok, look, all I did was help the gundam pilots" Rose said slowly and Emma gasped. "You mean you know them?" she said and Rose nodded. "You know those guys that came in the first day I arrived, they are the gundam pilots." Rose said and Emma smiled. "I thought so, they sounded to nerves when they were telling me their names!" Emma said and Rose smiled. "So, what have you got to do with them?" Emma asked and Rose bit her lip as she looked around. "Emma, I'm a gundam pilot too." Rose said and Emma nodded. "Sure, so, how did you really help them?" Emma asked and Rose sighed. "Look, I'm not kidding, I'm a gundam pilot, I pilot Gundam Dark Angel, and I'm here to make sure the guys don't get themselves killed!" Rose said and Emma nodded. "Excuse me, sir!" Emma said as she called over to one of the Oz soldiers and he walked over. "I was wondering, why do you want to find Rose Marisha-Ten?" Emma asked. "She's allies with the Gundam Pilot, and she is one, she pilots an unknown gundam." the Soldier said and Rose nodded. "Yeah, the Gundam's called Dark Angel." Rose said and the soldier raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?" he asked quickly and Rose stared at him. He was pointing his machine gun at her. "I'm an undercover General, show your respect!" Rose said and the soldier quickly saluted her. "Yes Mam!" he said and Rose nodded. "I will be taking my leave." Rose said as she walked out the door with out being asked for ID, but being saluted. A soldier sat in the driver seat of one of the jeeps. Rose sat down in the back seat and he drove off. There was a sudden gunshot and the jeeps motor stopped. Some of the soldiers on the main floor ran over to the jeep to see Rose facing them. "Well boys, I feel sorry for ya, you didn't catch me" Rose said as she took out her guns. "You see, your friend had a sticky ending!" Rose said as she pointed at the soldier lying on the ground in front of them, dead. "Well, goodbye" Rose said as she raised her guns and shot the Oz soldiers. Out of the ten that went outside, only one came back with a bullet wound on his leg. Rose quickly drove off into the darkness, laughing slightly. Rose drove for about two days, stopping at day, traveling by night. She stopped by a building where five men stood. "Well Rose, it's so nice of you to join us on this fine evening." a man with a pointy nose and a mushroom hair style said and Rose nodded. "Mission completed." Rose said plainly as she got out of the jeep and the five men and Rose went inside of the building. The next day, after the Hospital incident Relena sat in her pink limo with a cell phone to her ear. On the other side of the line was Heero. "Uh huh." he said slowly. "Ok." he said and he nodded. "Sure, I'll tell them, bye." Heero said as he hung up the phone. The guys all sat in Relena's office. Duo was sitting on her desk, Quatre was sitting at her chair, Trowa was leaning against the wall, slightly in the shadows and Wufei was looking out the window. "So, what's all the commotion this stupid woman caused?" Wufei asked quickly and Heero slowly nodded. "Oz found her at the hospital." Heero said in his normal dull voice and Duo sighed. "Yeah, we figured that out awhile ago!" Duo yelled. "What exactly happened, Heero?" Quatre asked as Heero sat down at a chair in front of Relena's desk. "She punched Relena." Heero said slowly with a bit of disgust in her voice. Duo and Wufei chuckled slightly as Quatre held back a smile. "So, she's heading back here with Relena, right?" Trowa asked slowly and Heero shook his head. "No, she disappeared after she killed a bunch of Oz Soldiers and stole their jeep." Heero said slowly, Quatre and Duo just looked shocked. "We have to go find her!" Quatre yelled as he stood up. Wufei had walked over next to the desk and shrugged. "It wouldn't make a difference, if she can be stealth like Duo, we would have no chance finding the woman." Wufei said slowly and Duo nodded. "Good point!" Duo said with a laugh, all eyes suddenly went on him and his laughing stopped. "What?" he asked quickly as Trowa walked out of the shadows. "Duo, where would you go if you were on the run from Oz and you were going to try and avoid us?" Trowa asked as Duo stood up properly and scratched his chin. "Well, I guess somewhere that I would think no one else would think I would go, like a place where something I couldn't stand was." Duo said slowly, Trowa and Quatre nodded. "Does anyone have any ideas what Rose hates or is scared of?" Quatre asked quickly, everyone but Duo went deep into thought. "Spiders" Duo said quickly and Wufei laughed slightly. "I don't think a person like her would be afraid of spiders," Heero said slowly but Duo shook his head. "But." Duo started slowly. "Duo, would you stop kidding around, we have to figure out a place where Rose wouldn't go!" Quatre said quickly and Duo sighed. "I know! Rose hates spiders!" Duo yelled and all eyes were on him again.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Ok, just a little bit further into this clump of trees and we should find them." Duo said as they began to walk through the trees quickly. Rose shivered slightly as she saw a spider. "Eww. spider." Rose said as she went quicker and Duo chuckled. "Now, I didn't know you hated spiders!" Dou said and Rose nodded. "I don't know why, I just don't like em', I guess I just don't." Rose said with a shrug.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
The windows were open, the sound of a few birds chirping and girls chattering from bellow. The guys sat and stood they're talking when a scream came from some of the girls from bellow. Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa all darted to the window and Wufei slowly inched over. A black helicopter stood in the rather large parking lot. A figure jumped out, they were wearing all black, short brown spiky hair. Four guys stood at the window, the blood haired gundam pilot had disappeared from the room.  
  
Quatre ran down the stairs in the main entrance hall, he then ran outside. The girls had crowded around the stairs, with the guys in front. "Excuse me, pardon me." Quatre said quickly as he forced his way though the crowd. Quatre got passed the girls easily, now he had to get passed the guys. "Hey lady, you can't stay here, this is private property!" a guys voice yelled. Quatre heard it as he tried to get past the guys but was having no luck. "I'm sorry, I came to say good-bye to my friends here." a ladies voice said, there was then a sudden punching sound and a thump. A few of the girls gasped and others stood there in shock, the guys just all started to yell. "Hey!" the guys voice yelled, Quatre finally had to do his final plan to get though the crowd. He quickly pulled out a gun and raised his arm into the air and pulled the trigger. All off the girls screamed and headed for cover, some of the guys ran with the girls but others stood there and looked at Quatre. "You idiot!" a guy with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes yelled as he threw a punch at Quatre. Quatre shut his eyes, he felt something gently pressing on his face, but it wasn't skin, it was more like the ladies spiky brown hair. She pushed the guy backwards with her arms that were in an 'X' shape. "Look man, buzz off unless you wish to loose your life." she said calmly and the guys that stood there laughed. "And a chick like you is going to stop us, that kid, he's a freak, he's too smart for his own good, we should make him loose some brain cells" the guy with the dark brown hair said and the lady laughed and shook her head. "Look sweat heart." she said as she walked over to him. "Unless you value your life, get out of my face." the lady said as she turned her back to the guys and looked up to the window where Heero, Duo, Trowa and Wufei stood, staring at herself and Quatre (Well, Wufei was actually glaring.). "Try this!" the guy that she had punched first yelled as he ran at her, his fist raised in the air. All she did was turn around and quickly pulled out two guns. "Wait a sec, those guns." Quatre thought slowly as he looked at the guns the lady held in her hands. "Now." she said slowly. "BACK -OFF!" she barked as the guys all quickly ran back into the school, leaving Quatre and the Lady. She slowly turned around to face Quatre as she put her guns away; she had bright blue eyes that shined in the sunlight. "Would you like to join me for a cup of tea Quatre?" she asked quickly as she pointed towards the helicopter she had come in. As she asked, the other four-gundam pilots all appeared and ran over to Quatre. "I would love to" Quatre said in a calm voice and the lady smiled. "Quatre, I'll meet you in the helicopter, just want a few words with these guys first." she said slowly, Quatre nodded and went over to the helicopter. "Ok, I want to have a few words with you guys, separately." the lady said slowly as she walked past Duo and grabbed him by the braid and started to drag him off with her. She came to a stop, a bit of a distance stood between the two and the other guys, they also now stood in the shadows, out of view. "Duo, man. I'm gonna miss ya." she said slowly, Duo looked confused. "Eh, but, Rose, you're not going anywhere. are you?" Duo asked quickly and Rose nodded slowly. "Shinigami, my mission. it's completed, you guys have learned how to work together," Rose said and she smiled. Duo put his hand into his pocket and pulled out the two necklaces and Rose laughed. "Duo, keep them both, so I'll have to come back and claim mine." Rose said slowly, and Duo nodded. Rose put her arms around Duo's neck and hugged him, he accepted the hug, and hugged back slightly. "Duo, make sure no one gets themselves killed." Rose said as she slowly walked away from Duo, leaving him in the shadows. Rose walked past Trowa, she elbowed him slightly and he followed her. "So, you're leaving." Trowa said calmly as the two walked and Rose nodded. "Yeah, I'll miss you." Rose said slowly as she put her hands behind her head and sighed. "So, what are you going to do?" Trowa asked slowly and Rose shrugged. "I donno, I think I'm just going to wonder around the colonies, so, I might find myself in the crowd of that circus you work at" Rose said with a laugh. Trowa smiled slightly (Save the moment people, that is a RARE occasion). "So, I'll see you around Trowa Barton." Rose said slowly, the two faced each other and shook hands. Rose then quickly went back to the group; Duo was sitting on the steps with the necklaces clenched in his hand. "Wufei, before you even say anything, next time we met, we will have that fight, I promise." Rose said, a slight smirk appeared on Wufei's face, she had gotten his attention. "But that time, there will be no bets, only a friendly fight" Wufei said slowly and Rose laughed. "Sure." she said in a sarcastic voice. "Well, bai." she said as she bowed to Wufei who nodded. Rose then turned to Heero, "Heero my friend, take care of the guys, and defeat Oz for me" Rose said with a wink to Heero who nodded. Rose then walked over to the helicopter where Quatre sat waiting and ready to go. Rose jumped in and tapped Quatre on the shoulder and he nodded. "Well, Heero, Duo, Trowa and Wufei, I'll be back with Quatre in two hours, don't hold your breaths, and don't follow us!" Rose yelled over a speaker when the helicopter started to fly away.  
  
The two hours passed and the four-gundam pilots all arrived at where the helicopter had landed. A few minutes passed and the black helicopter came into view. It soon lowered from where it had landed before, Quatre got out, but Rose stayed in the cockpit. He held a rather large box in his hands and he put it down onto the ground when he got over to the guys. The helicopter took off and headed out from the direction it had come it. As it flew over the water, something could be seen falling from it and landed in the water. The next moment, the helicopter exploded. The gundam guys stood there, speechless. "She did that purposely." Quatre said slowly as he turned around, picked up the box and headed into the school and the other guys followed him. As they disappeared into the school, ripples came from where parts of the helicopter had fallen. A black plane slowly rose out of the water. As it flew higher into the air, "Good-bye, Gundam Boys." Rose's voice said from inside the cockpit of the plane as it quickly flew off. 


	10. Epilouge

Peace had settled finally after the war with Oz and the sudden rebelian at Christmas. The Gundams were no more, and the only knowledge of one were the remains of Wing Zero which were securely kept hidden underground beneath the preventors base.

The G-Boys had moved on as well, seeing as there was nothing for them to do besides living their lives as they wanted.

Wufei had become a Preventor and was helping Sally Po out as her partner with missions.

Trowa had gone back to the circus to live a life of ease and being around those he cared.

Quatre had begun working for his families company which he now had complete control over as the owner.

Duo had started work somewhere he was comfortable, a junk yard with Hildi.

And finally...

Heero had disappeared after completing his final mission, keeping in touch with them all now and then.

Everything was at peace...

**-At Colony 02-**

"Eh... I really do miss this..." he spoke to himself from where he sat on the outside of the colony in a space suit staring out into space. "But I guess it's better this way, right Death buddy?" chuckling to himself, he shook his head and got to his feet and headed back to enter the colony. The moment he entered, he heard his name shouted at him as a female with dark purple hair came running over.

"Hey hey, what's the rush?" the braided brunette questioned as he held the females arms so she could catch her breath.

"Duo, there's a problem..." this caught his attention as his carefree face became a bit more serious.

**-At the Winner Office-**

He rubbed his temples slightly as he let out a light sigh. He had been working on the same business deal with another company for the last week, and he was finally starting to get a headache. The blond had been reading over the same papers for the last while trying to figure out what the other company had found wrong with the deal. And so far, he had had no luck what-so-ever.

"I'm really going to need to take a holiday after this." he laughed slightly as he stopped the motion with his hand and looked down at the desk of papers and files in front of him. "A long holiday." he began to think about where he could go as his thought was cut off by a buzzer, he tapped a button on his desk and waited.

"Mr. Winner, I just received a call from someone who told me something rather strange to tell you." a female voice spoke as he raised an eyebrow.

"What was the message?" he questioned, maybe it could draw him away from his work.

"'There's a problem on Earth...'"

**-At the Circus-**

"Trowa?" a female voice called his name as he broke out of his trance like state from where he sat staring at the clouds. "Our act is about to start, are you ready?" she continued to question, but he didn't respond or make a move to head back towards the tent. He calmly stood up and began to walk away.

"I have to go." was the brunette whose hair covered half his face calm answer to her curious gaze even though he didn't need to see it, he could tell it was there.

"But, Trowa, you can't leave you have to..." but he was already gone. A piece of paper, the size of a letter floated towards her on the wind and she caught it, just expecting it to be trash. But when she looked at it, she gasped quietly and a bad feeling she hadn't felt for a while appeared. It read, 'There's a problem on Earth, somethings come up and we need to get together to sort it out...'

**-Somewhere in Japan-**

He sat in his appartment staring at what he had just recieved as a message on his laptop. Unless someone was trying to play a joke on him, which he doubted unconciously, it was time to move out. Picking up his laptop, he grabbed his jacket and put it on. He grabbed a bag that already had something in it and placed his laptop inside and then left. The message he had read was still fresh on his mind.

'There's a problem on Earth, somethings come up and we need to get together to sort it out. It seems that someone has found out where Wing Zero was and...'

**-At the Preventos HQ-**

"I seriously do not believe this is happening." the black chinese male said as he sat on a chair tapping his foot on the ground in slight annoyance.

"It was bound to happen eventually Wufei, you should know better than most people that a lot of people just won't give up with their ideas." the light haired female said from where she was leaning against the wall.

"But that doesn't explain how on earth they managed to break into our computer system and find out that information. We set up the protection ourselves, unless someone who was there let all the passwords slip out, then there is no way someone should have been able to hack into there like that Sally." was his calm, but annoyed, respose as the beat of his tapping picked up. In the enxt moment, the doors to the room opened and in came the rest of the 'crew'.

"Hey Wufers, long time no see!"

"Maxwell, I don't think I need to warn you again about that name."

"Hello Miss. Po, it's good to see you again."

"I know Quatre, but I'm not sure that they are."

"..."

"Hey, where's Heero?"

"Right here Duo."

"Holy shit man! Don't do that!" Duo shouted after Heero had spoke from behind him, his laptop in hand. "I mean seriously, I don't need to die just yet."

"Wait a minute..." Sally said as she stopped all, or any, conversations between the pilots. "How did you find out about what happened?"

"What do you mean, did one of you two call my office?" Quatre asked quickly.

"Yeah, called mine too." Duo added.

"I received a letter." Trowa finally spoke up, keeping to his 'man of few words' personality.

"A message on my laptop." Heero stated calmly as he sat down and began to continue to type something in.

"Hows that possible? We only just found out two hours ago, there's no possible way you four could have known before we did, unless..." Wufei stopped as there was one suggestion left to think about.

"There's someone who knew about it happening who took it upon himself to inform the rest of us so we could get here." The Arabian concluded as most of them nodded. "But who would do something like that, and besides, only someone we know would know how to contact all of us."

"It seems whoever it was didn't realise that someone had been following them and leaving markers on what they were accessing..." the male with the persian blue eyes suddenly said as he continued type something on the keyboard of his laptop. "And the markers are very distinct, there are six of them, but all of them are different as to not be caught."

"So, what are they Yuy?" Wufei snapped as he sat up properly.

"The 'validation' code for our gundams." and that made the room fall silent. Only those five and the doctors were told the validation code to the gundam which they owned and used, which left them in a slight stalemate.

"You said six." the tallest male whom had stayed standing pointed out clearly, Heero nodded.

"She used each of our codes to point out different things and then used her own to point out where the largest amount of information was taken."

"The stuff on Wing Zero." Due recieved a nod. "You said 'she', how do you know it's female."

"You mean it's _that_ Onna? She's _not_ dead." this was not Wufei's day. First the Wing Zero incident, and now he finds out that the annoying onna was still alive, what were the chances? None.

"Eh?" Duo was confused.

"I didn't think she would die to easily, but, how on earth did she know that was going to happen?" the blond began to ponder.

"Wha..?" yes, he was very confused.

"It would make sense though, she would have been one of the only people who could have kept track of us all." the brunette with his hair covering his face added in what would make sense as the truth.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?"

"Maxwell, you _do_ have a short attention span, or have just plainly forgotten the onna from just about two years ago." the chinese male asked as Duo blinked.

"Wait... You mean..." he stopped and thought about it. "Rose?"

"Someone called?" a voice asked from the ceiling as one of the tiles was removed and a head popped through. "Oh, hey guys, good to see you're finally here." the person just smiled as everyone stared at her as she dropped down onto the ground and looked around. "What..?" she raised an eyebrow at their stares.

"Where the hell did you just come from?" Duo couldn't help but ask, he admitted, that was rather interesting to see, but kinda strange.

"Oh, I was checking out what kind of security you guys have here, it's pretty crappy if you asked me." she shrugged slightly as she looked at all of them. "Do I have something on my face or something?"

"No, just trying to figure out what's going on. How are you Rose, you seem well." Quatre finally decided to speak up to break the silence and the staring. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I've been travelling around, doing this that and the other. Getting the random jobs for money, mooching off the preventors main bank account. Hey 'Fei, Po, don't look at me like that, I deserved it after I re-enforced the security block on the files of all the other gundams and all of your profiles the other day." smiling, she began to head for the door. "Now, good luck on your little mission, you need any help, just page me when you realise that you need my help and decide to stop looking at me like I'm some ghost, bai." and with that, she was gone. Again.

"What just happened..?" Duo questioned, the whole seriousness of what was going on had faded as soon as she had entered, sounding so care free as if what they had to do was a walk in the park.

"I really don't know..." Quatre just blinked while shaking his head.

"General Po!" a solider whom worked for the Preventors ran into the room a few minutes later, he sounded as though he had been running for a bit.

"What's wrong?"

"There's a large black air craft hovering above the base, they're ignoring all attempts to try and make a voice link. All they're doing is playing a certain song through the speakers." he said quickly, now that was rather strange.

"Wait, you said a large black air craft..." Duo repeated at the soldier nodded, he eyed his friends as he let out a slight laugh and shook his head. "What's the song that's playing?"

"Desert Rose."

"Shoulda' known..." the was silence in the room besides Duo's laughing. "Wait a second, that's her Gunda- Oh crap... I think I know what we'll need her help for now..."


End file.
